Fake tears
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: Sin memorias, sin poder recordar, como si viviera ausente en el cuerpo de otra persona. Con miedo de voltear y ver hacia atrás, sin saber que hacer, sin poder escapar. AU
1. Fake absentia

**Fake tears**

Ningún personaje de yyh me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo un fanfic, nada más.

**

* * *

**

**1. Fake absentia**

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba sentado en su silla frente al escritorio de su habitación. Un pequeño escalofrío, de esos que crecen conforme suben por la espalda, hizo que se estremeciera. Sobre a superficie de madera del escritorio frente a él estaban esparcidos unos billetes. La luz de la habitación estaba encendida y pudo escuchar de pronto la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas.

"¿Vas a bajar a cenar o quieres una invitación? Esto no es un hotel, ni un restaurante. Así que mueve tu trasero hacia el comedor o te voy a llevar arrastrando."

No volteó porque no era necesario hacerlo para saber de quien se trataba. Se puso de pie al instante, para no amargar más a quien esperaba en la puerta. Esperaba que no hubiera visto el dinero que yacía sobre el mueble, así que disimuladamente lo cubrió con uno de sus cuadernos.

"Date prisa." Ordenó el sujeto que lo esperaba en la puerta. "¿Por qué traes esa cara¿Qué te ocurre? "

No sabía como explicarle, no sabía como decirle que de pronto había aparecido sentado en frente a su escritorio, sin saber cómo. Mientras avanzaba por el corredor rumbo al comedor de la casa pudo recordar que esa mañana salió, como todas las mañanas, rumbo a la escuela. Y luego de ese acontecimiento… el resto del día era un recuerdo vacío. No podía recordar ni siquiera lo que había sucedido en la escuela ese día o si tan sólo había ido para allá.

"Te estuve llamando hijo. ¿Por qué no bajabas¿No me oíste?"

"Lo siento mamá. No… volverá a pasar." Dijo mientras se sentó sintiéndose muy confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que no la hubiera oído?

Ella lo miraba preocupada. Las madres saben cuando algo le pasa a los hijos y su mamá no era ajena a ese don.

"¿Te sientes mal Shuuichi?" insistió ella arrugando sus cejas.

"No mamá, estoy bien, estoy bien." Lo último que quería era mortificarla

"Es que como no estas comiendo nada, hijo." Su boquita se torció en una mueca de preocupación. "Estás enfermo, dime que sientes..."

"No tiene nada Shiori, no tiene nada. Son cosas de chiquillos, él está bien. Si no tienes hambre retírate a tu habitación."

No sabía si debía agradecerle al esposo de su mamá, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad para desaparecer y poner en orden sus ideas.

"Gracias." Levantó su plato de la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de su mamá quien tampoco estaba comiendo nada. "Permiso."

Entonces subió a su habitación tan rápido como pudo. Abajo se desató una discusión acerca de lo que le podía estar pasando. De nuevo ella se preocupaba al borde de las lagrimas y su esposo la regañaba por ponerse de ese modo.

Una vez llegó a su destino, se tendió sobre la cama. No sentía hambre, pero tampoco recordaba haber comido algo en todo el día. No podía recordar nada de lo que había sucedido en todo el día.

Recordó el dinero escondido bajo sus materiales escolares y fue en su búsqueda. Era mucho dinero y no sabía dónde lo había obtenido. Algo le decía que no debía dejar que nadie lo viera, así que tomó los billetes y se arrodilló al lado de su cama. Encontró unas maderas sueltas apenas asomándose debajo del velador. Las removió con cuidado y en la oscuridad del agujero pudo divisar una cajita oculta dentro.

Tuvo algo de miedo de sacarlo y abrirlo. Al final lo hizo y encontró dentro más billetes. Incluyó dentro los que tenía entre sus manos y luego lo devolvió a su lugar la caja. Desconcertado, sin saber su procedencia no podía pensar si quiera de donde habían salido, se levantó del suelo. Pero era mucho dinero, lo podía saber sin tener que contarlo. Cómo había conseguido ese dinero era tan misterioso como lo que había hecho el día completo.

Regresó a su asiento, frente al escritorio donde reposaban en silencio sus cuadernos escolares. Los tomó y acarició sus hojas en blanco, como si acariciara sus recuerdos. Los abandonó entonces a su suerte y salió de su habitación rumbo al baño.

Frente al espejo trató de recordar de nuevo, sin éxito. Abrió el grifo del agua para tomar un baño y notó que no podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho o dicho en los últimos días. De pronto sus recuerdos se habían ido de paseo a un lugar lejano y no habían dejado dicho cuando volverían.

Debajo del chorro de agua tibia cerró los ojos sintiéndose desesperado. No podía decirle nada a su mamá porque ella armaría un escándalo y se preocuparía demasiado. Y por otro lado, el esposo de su mamá era una pésima opción. Así que trató de tranquilizarse un poco, dejando que el agua refresque su memoria. Pero su mente se negaba a cooperar.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Era de noche y estaba parado en la puerta de la casa. No sabía si tocar la puerta o no. Estaba en problemas porque no tenía permiso para llegar tan tarde y lo peor sin una explicación válida para tal falta.

Por un momento sintió deseos de darse media vuelta y desaparecer en medio de la noche. Corría un viento helado que sacudía su cabello rojo y desordenado. Pudo notar al ver su sombra sobre la puerta que estaba bastante despeinado.

Hubiera deseado darse media vuelta entonces e irse lejos. Poder olvidarse que tenía una casa y una madre a la que quería mucho y desvanecerse en la ciudad a sus espaldas. Estaba temblando.

La puerta se abrió sin que necesitara buscar la llave que seguro traía entre sus cosas. Tras ella estaba el esposo de su mamá y en el fondo de la habitación ella, preocupada y llorosa.

"Lo siento." Atinó a decir un segundo antes de que una bofetada se estrellara en su rostro.

No necesitó entrar por su cuenta, el esposo de su mamá lo ayudó gentilmente con un jalón que lo lanzó hacia donde estaba ella.

"¿Dónde estabas hijo¿Por qué haces esto?" ella rompió en llanto entonces.

Le hubiera gustado tanto responderle con la verdad, pero carecía de esta. Sólo bajó la mirada y volvió a disculparse tímidamente.

"Nada de eso. ¿Dónde demonios estabas mocoso? Y más te vale decir la verdad."

No pudo responder, aunque lo hubiese querido no iba a responderle nunca.

" ! Responde maldita sea! "El sujeto le iba a volver a pegar, frente a su mamá. Por lo general eso lo hacía cuando ella no estaba cerca.

Pero el siguiente golpe no llegó.

"Shuuichi… ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados por ti… ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?."

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta que era tarde y…"

"¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?" insistió el esposo de su mamá sacudiéndolo con violencia. Como si de ese modo pudiera lograr que soltara una respuesta. "Responde…"

"No sé, no sé." Y esa era la verdad. No tenía idea de qué hora era, ni qué estaba haciendo afuera a esas horas, ni dónde estuvo, ni nada que explicara semejante ausencia.

De repente si buscaba entre sus cosas algo le podría dar un indicio de donde estuvo.

El esposo de su mamá lo iba a golpear de nuevo. Vio venir un golpe más y no hizo nada por esquivarlo o defenderse, se lo merecía por preocuparla, por hacerla llorar.

"No, déjalo ya, no…" ella lloraba como si sintiera el dolor en su rostro. "Déjalo ya…."

"Mamá lo siento… perdona…"

"Cállate y vete a tu habitación. Ya luego iré a hablar contigo. Vete de una vez." Ordenó el sujeto, siempre les daba órdenes y siempre las terminaban cumpliendo. "Shiori, ya deja de llorar. Deja de llorar de ese modo.

Ella entonces se secó las lágrimas y continué llorando en silencio mientras huía hacia la cocina.

"Esto es todo culpa tuya." Insistió el sujeto empujándolo hacia la escalera. "Vete a tu habitación ahora. Shiori… ya deja de llorar, te vas a poner mal."

Y la siguió hasta la cocina a seguir atormentándola con el discurso de siempre. Que no tenía porque llorar, que el mocoso tenía la culpa por portarse de ese modo, que ella lo mimaba demasiado y por eso pasaban esas cosas.

Había escuchado lo mismo tantas veces antes.

Sentado sobre su cama sintió deseos de meterse en más problemas y correr hacia el baño y tomar una ducha. Necesitaba ducharse, pero le había ordenado que se quedara en su habitación. Pero necesitaba tanto tomar un baño…

Vació el contenido de su maleta sobre la cama, para matar el rato mientras venía el esposo de su mamá a acabar de regañarlo. No había nada fuera de lo común, sus cuadernos, un libro… un boleto de tren usado.

Así que ahí era donde había estado. Shibuya… pero eso quedaba lejísimos… no podía ser suyo, de alguien más seguro.

Destruyó el boleto con asco. Por lo menos no había más dinero esta vez. No había nada en los bolsillos de su maletín. Pero sí en sus bolsillos.

Más billetes.

Los dejó caer al suelo como si estuvieran cargados de mugre.

Temblaba de nuevo… ahora quería con más ganas ir al baño y meterse al agua. Escondió los billetes bajo la cama, empujándolos con el pie. No quería tocarlos de nuevo. Que se quedarán ahí, hasta que su mamá los encuentre… y haga preguntas… y de nuevo no le iba a poder responder, porque lo último que poseía en ese momento de su vida eran respuestas

Quizá podía comprarle a su mamá un bonito regalo, algo que ella quiera. Para eso es el dinero, para comprar lo que uno quiere, lo que necesita. ¿Para qué necesitaba el dinero entonces? Para amontonarlo en una cajita de cartón, para poder juntar suficiente dinero y llevarse a su mamá lejos de ese lugar. Donde pudieran vivir solos y juntos de nuevo.

Esa era una buena idea. De repente debería apuntarla para que luego no se le olvide.

Necesitaba darse un baño, con la urgencia del pez fuera del agua.

Entonces entró a su habitación un pez grande, el esposo de su mamá y lo encontró ahogándose, sobre el suelo, al lado de su cama.

"Tu madre está descansando así que no hagas ningún ruido." Anunció un segundo antes de empezar a golpearlo de nuevo. Ahora que ella no estaba ya no había ningún problema.

Shiori es muy sensible, esas cosas la ponen muy nerviosa. Se pone tan triste y no para de llorar. No pueden darle ese tipo de disgustos, así que debían guardar mucho silencio para que ella estuviera bien.

Besó el suelo una vez más mientras que las patadas caían sobre él, mientras que no tuviera respuestas así sería. De repente si le daba el dinero…. Eso lo pondría de mejor humor y se olvidaría de preguntarle como lo consiguió.

"No quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto. No vas a volver a llegar a esta hora, mocoso. La próxima vez te va a ir peor…" y se detuvo por fin. Ya era bastante tarde, seguro quería irse a dormir ya.

Pero él no iba a poder irse a dormir sin tomar un baño antes.

Se levantó del suelo cuando el sujeto se fue. Siguió sus pasos hasta la habitación de su mamá. Ella estaba durmiendo ya… estaba muy cansada y triste…

Se acercó para besar su frente, aprovechando que su esposo estaba de espaldas a ellos. Su frente estaba tibia y ella bien dormida.

"Buenas noches mamá, perdóname por lo de ahora."

"ya lárgate a dormir de una vez." Ordenó el esposo de su mamá.

Se retiró en silencio mientras que encontraba su camino hacia el baño. Abrió el botiquín y encontró lo que buscaba. Abrió el frasco de pastillas de su mamá, la que la hacían dormir tan profundamente y tomó dos cápsulas.

Las tragó frente al espejo y abrió la llave del agua. Temblaba de nuevo así que tomó dos píldoras más. Entró al agua tan fresca y pura….Transparente como el plástico que revestía las pastillas y dejaba ver los gránulos adormecedores que contenía.

Cuando acabó de ducharse, sintió deseos de tomarse dos cápsulas más. Pero ya era suficiente… se podrían dar cuenta de que cada día faltaban más pastillitas y eso sería problemático.

Cerró el botiquín entonces... Sin poder dejar de temblar.

**Continurá...**

Dejame un review, gracias por favor...


	2. Fake momentum

**Ninguno de los personajes de yyh me pertenecen, yo sólo hago un fanfic. No te olvides de dejarme un comentario, gracias por favor. **

**2. Fake momentum **

De nuevo estaba en la calle, pero sin saber adonde lo habían llevado sus pies ésta vez. Bastó el darle una mirada alrededor para que notara que estaba en la estación de tren. No podía esconder la sorpresa que se asomaba en su rostro. Se puso a buscar algún rostro familiar, algo que le diera indicios de cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar.

Se levantó sin esperanzas de recordar como había llegado a ese asiento en la estación. Encontró un reloj que tuvo la piedad de ubicarlo en el tiempo. Afortunadamente no era demasiado tarde. Era sábado así que no había ido a la escuela. De repente estaba esperando a alguien, había quedado con alguien de la escuela en juntarse para algo. Pero no podía recordarlo.

Al lado suyo desfilaban montones de rostros desconocidos, como si fueran sombras difusas, pasaban frente a él, ensimismados, preocupados en sus asuntos, caminando a su ritmo, apurados, mirando todos hacia la misma dirección. Moviéndose como hormigas sobre la tierra blanda, rapidito, todos juntos. Había mucha gente ahí dentro, tanta que empezó a sentirse nervioso. No muy lejos de dónde estaba se detuvo un grupo de chicas conversando, jugando con sus celulares mientras reían. Pasaban algunos chicos de su edad, ancianos desentonando con paso lento en la apresurada estación, adultos, niños de las manos de sus padres… pero nadie conocido.

De pronto no pertenecía a ese espacio, en donde todos sabían hacia donde ir, la ruta a seguir, el camino a casa. Regresó a su lugar solitario, donde había despertado en este momento de desconocimiento… y se llevó la mano a los bolsillos del pantalón sin siquiera pensar porque lo hacía. No había nada en ellos.

Entonces era regresar sobre sus pasos y volver a casa, mientras podía recordar como hacerlo. Traía consigo su maleta escolar y le dirigió una mirada asustada, como si en sus manos tuviera una víbora. La abrió despacio, como si se tratara de la caja de Pandora y hurgó dentro.

Lo primero que salió fue una billetera. La abrió asustado, porque no era suya. Dentro encontró varios billetes dentro… y tarjetas de crédito y una identificación y…

Los pasos presuroso de alguien se detuvieron junto con unos zapatos de vestir negros, frente a él.

"Aquí estas." Estaba jadeando, al parecer tenía prisa o llegó corriendo. "Dame eso." Y estiró la mano para que le diera lo que tenía en su poder.

Levantó los ojos verdes más confundidos de toda la estación y pudo ver que el rostro del sujeto frente a él era igual al de la identificación dentro de la billetera. Le dio lo que le pidió sin decir nada, pero con ganas de acribillarlo de preguntas. ¿Acaso lo conocía? Debía ser así porque tenía algo suyo en su poder.

El sujeto abrió la billetera, revisando su contenido minuciosamente sin dejar de mirarlo enojado. Al parecer no encontró nada extraño o nada faltaba. Le regaló una mueca furiosa y se dio la vuelta, alejándose a prisa, pero sin dejar de voltear a ver al chiquillo pelirrojo que seguía sentado en la banca.

Shuuichi sintió deseos de correr detrás de él y preguntarle acerca de cómo llegó a la estación y porqué su billetera llegó a su maleta. Simplemente no podía entender cómo, qué había sucedido. Se puso de pie, pero no se atrevió. Era mejor regresar a casa antes de que se metiera en más problemas.

**XXXxxxXXX **

El resto del fin de semana se mantuvo en casa. Afortunadamente para él su mamá no lo dejó sólo en ningún momento. Ella estaba preocupada por lo que le estaba pasando. Es que algo le sucedía pero no sabía como decírselo a ella. No estaba seguro de que era, pero de todas maneras, lo mejor era tratar de prestar atención a todo lo que hacía y no dejar que vuelva a suceder.

En la escuela la mañana transcurrió tranquila, a pesar de que la maestra le había preguntado si se sentía mejor. Sólo le dijo que sí, sin saber a lo que se refería, con tal que se callara. Lo malo es que ella sospechaba algo. No podía recordar haberse sentido mal, salvo un dolor de cabeza, de esos que le daban a su mamá a cada rato, por eso tomaba las mismas pastillas que ella. Tales píldoras le provocaban tanta somnolencia que a veces le costaba mucho trabajo levantarse para ir a la escuela.

Por eso llevaba el frasco de pastillas en la maleta. En caso sintiera el malestar podía calmarlo. El dolor apareció cuando estaba en plena clase y tuvo que esperar el receso para tomar la medicina. Para su buena suerte este momento llegó a los pocos minutos después de que se sintió mal.

En el baño tomó un par de pastillas. Pero el dolor aumentaba... así que tomó un par más. El dolor aumentaba como una punzada aguda en la base del cráneo, trepando despacio hacia las sienes. De pronto el mundo empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, sin querer detenerse. Se aferró a los lados del lavadero que tenía enfrente, pero el movimiento del suelo seguía y seguía.

Alguien entró en el baño, esto no estaba bien. No debía nadie verlo en tal estado.

"Así que aquí andas."

Una voz la cual no podía recordar en ese momento, porque casi no podía pensar por el dolor que le estaba abriendo el cráneo. Unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y lo jalaron hasta estrellarlo en el pecho de alguien.

"Te estuve esperando y no apareciste por ningún lado. No me gusta que me dejen esperando. ¿Sabes?"

Quería decirle que no sabía a que se refería, pero quien lo sujetaba estaba evitando que se fuera al suelo.

"¿Qué tienes? "

Preguntó y la voz se iba disolviendo en una espiral de notas confusas. Mirando al espejo sobre el lavadero pudo ver que quien evitaba que se estrellara en el suelo era un alumno de la escuela, pero no estaba en su clase.

La cabeza se le fue hacia atrás, quizá fueron demasiadas píldoras juntas, por eso dormía tan profundamente. Ojala pudiera recordar este detalle para la próxima, si es que había.

"¿Qué te sucede?'"

Volvió a preguntar y fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que las piernas se le descolgaran y terminara abandonado sobre el pecho de su compañero de escuela.

**xxxXXXxxx **

Despertó en la enfermería y el rostro preocupado de su mamá a un lado de la camilla. Ella estaba tan preocupada.

"Estoy bien."

Le salió sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras se incorporaba pesadamente sintiendo un dolor de cabeza ligero, pero molesto.

"Eso lo decido yo."

Anunció la enfermera mirándolo severa. Algo estaba pasando y no era nada bueno por el rostro de su mamá.

"Shuuichi…"

Su mamá tenía una expresión amarga y triste, la cual hacía que se odie a si mismo por hacerla pasar un mal rato. "Tú nunca habías hecho esto antes. ¿Qué te está ocurriendo?"

Entonces lo sabía todo, eso era bueno, porque él mismo no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo. Eran dolores de cabeza, nada serio. De repente con una dosis periódica de las pastillas que se estaba tomando, iban a disminuir e incluso desaparecer.

Shiori esperaba una respuesta y no iba a venir de sus labios. La enfermera se unió a la lista de espera, pero no había respuesta alguna. De repente juntos podían armar una, si les contaba que de pronto no se acordaba de las cosas. Pero sea como fuera su mamá no iba a reaccionar bien.

"Shuuichi."

Insistió Shiori.

" Quiero que me expliques qué haces tú con mis pastillas, en tu maleta."

La miró entonces desconcertado, por lo menos eso si lo recordaba. Las pastillas eran para sus dolores de cabeza, tomaba unas cuantas cada noche, para dormir bien, para que nada lo despierte. Pero no podía decirle eso, eso sólo haría que ella pregunte más y más preguntas y… no habían respuestas.

"¿Desde cuándo estás consumiéndolas?"

Preguntó la enfermera uniéndose a la cacería de respuestas.

No podía recordar desde cuando, pero si las tomaba con cierta periodicidad.

"Yo... No sé… no…"

"! No digas eso, no me digas eso!"

Gritó su mamá con voz herida, como si sus palabras hubieran abierto su pecho y ahora estuviera agonizando.

"Dime la verdad Shuuchi."

"Mamá yo… te lo juro."

Ella estaba tan mal, ella no debía ponerse así, peligraba su salud. Una respuesta, necesitaba una respuesta. Cualquiera, aunque fuera una mentira. Una mentira más.

"Yo…lo siento mamá."

"! Respóndeme!"

Volvió a rugir su mamá finalizando la orden con un quejido.

No podía más, no podía más con esto. ¿Por qué no podía de pronto desaparece? Salir corriendo, huir muy lejos.

"Respóndeme Shuichi."

Ella lo tomó de las solapas del uniforme escolar que traía puesto, que le lavaba con tanto cariño, arrugándolo entre sus manos, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Shuuichi nunca había actuado de este modo, nunca antes.

Pero no le decía nada, ni siquiera la miraba, de pronto cerró los ojos encerrándose dentro, sin querer responderle.

Ella se rindió mientras los ojos se le inundaban.

"Vámonos a la casa. "

**xxxXXXxxx **

Ella nunca lo iba a dejar salir, nunca más de su habitación. Pero ella no entendía nada, mejor era que nunca supiera lo que sucedía. Era mejor dejarla en la ignorancia, para que no se sienta mal, que no sufra. Shiori nunca había sido muy buena para las situaciones difíciles, prefería encerrarse en su habitación y tumbarse en su cama, llenarse de pastillas y dormir.

Era mejor así, mientras Shiori no supiera nada todo iba a estar bien. Lo terrible del asunto es que su mamá le había confiscado el frasco de pastillas. No importaba de todos modos. En la cajita debajo de las maderitas, debajo del velador, estaba la solución a ese problema.

Pero mientras no pudiera salir de su habitación no iba a solucionar nada. Necesitaba salir a toda costa. Por la ventana, con mucho cuidado, no como la última vez que se cayó y por poco se rompe toditos los huesos. La puerta estaba cerrada por fuera y aunque le diera de patadas no la iba a abrir. Tenía que pensar en un modo de salir y rápido.

Detestaba quedarse en un sólo sitio, encerrado como un animal, entre cuatro paredes. Harto de todo, mientras las paredes se volvían más pequeñitas.

Shiori no le iba a volver a hablar seguramente, iba a estar tan abatida que se iba a atiborrar de pastillas y ponerse a dormir. Y lo iba a dejar a su suerte, encerrado en su habitación para siempre.

No, eso no podía suceder. La ventana era la puerta. Por la ventana iba a poder liberarse del encierro, aunque muriera en el intento, aunque se reventara como huevo contra el suelo.

Pero la puerta se abrió entonces y entró el esposo de Shiori y encontró al chiquillo trepado en la ventana, con medio cuerpo afuera. Sin perder tiempo lo atrapó de la cintura, mientras Shuuichi pataleaba tratando de zafarse. Consiguió hacerlo entrar y lo estrelló sobre la cama.

"No te vas a mover de este lugar."

El marido de su mamá lo miraba amenazante. No podía creer que el mocoso se atreviera a tanto. Iba a tener que recordarle su lugar en esa casa y bajo su mando.

Pero el mocoso no estaba dispuesto a cooperar. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta sin seguro. Consiguió salir a toda velocidad, huyendo por el pasillo. Corrió tras él y lo alcanzó tratando de escapar por la puerta principal.

No era necesario que le dijera nada, con unos buenos golpes el mocoso iba a entender. Así que empezó a golpearlo con los puños, para luego armarse con un candelabro de metal que estaba colocado en la sala.

Shuuichi trataba de defenderse como podía, quitárselo de encima evitando los golpes que empezaban a mermar sus fuerzas. Iba a terminar muy mal si lo dejaba seguir. Se fue escurriendo despacio hasta meterse debajo de la mesa, lo cual le dio tiempo para recuperar fuerzas y huir. No sin antes derribar un par de sillas que le impidieran alcanzarlo de nuevo.

La calle estaba tras la puerta, tan lejana y cercana a la vez. Bastaba con estirar la mano y abrirla, pero parecía que ésta se empeñaba en retroceder cada vez que daba un paso hacia ella. Finalmente se prendió de la puerta como quien se aferra a la vida y de un empujón la abrió. Apenas sintió la calle bajo sus pies empezó a correr como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

**xxxXXXxxxx **

Sin rumbo, sin detenerse hasta que las piernas no le permitieron dar un paso más. Se detuvo en medio de la calle, sin saber donde estaba, ni porque estaba corriendo. Mirando a su alrededor, rodeado de luz artificial de los postes de luz que lo circundaban.

El cuerpo le dolía como si se hubiera caído de un edificio varias veces. Las piernas no le respondían más y lo peor es que no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar y en ese estado.

Empezó a temblar buscando a alguien a quien pedirle ayuda. Pero por la noche la gente se va a sus casas a dormir y no había nadie a quien pedirle auxilio, una indicación o algo por el estilo. Se levantó en medio del desconcierto, obligando a sus piernas a moverse una vez más y ver de encontrar el camino a casa. Podía sospechar el motivo del dolor que sentía en el cuerpo. No era la primera vez y no iba a ser la última, así que el esposo de su mamá debía estar implicado en ello.

¿Lo habían botado de la casa? Quizá era eso. Y no tener a dónde ir era lo peor que le podía pasar. La calle, en la noche, es muy peligrosa. Lo mejor sería volver a casa lo antes posible, si es que aún tenía a donde ir. Si el marido de su mamá lo echaba, ella no iba a hacer nada por evitarlo, llorar a lo mucho. Ese sujeto siempre amenazaba con correrlo en medio de la noche y él trataba de no enojarlo para que no la cumpliera. Al parecer la gota colmó el vaso y estaba en medio de la nada.

Caminar sólo en una calle vacía, apenas iluminada por unos cuantos postes de luz, sin saber donde estaba era una pesadilla hecha realidad. Se frotaba las manos mientras pensaba en qué iba a hacer para no dormir en la intemperie. Volteando a cada momento, por si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo, huyendo cuando algún auto se detenía a su lado en la vereda. Gente que le ofrecía darle techo por una noche y comida y hasta dinero… ¿Cuánto cobras?

Un auto se detuvo a su lado y Shuuichi no se alejó entonces. Hubiera querido correr, gritar, algo. Pero no lo hizo.

"Sube de una vez."

"Sí señor."

Respondió con un susurro apenas.

Apenas estuvo a su alcance enredó sus dedos en el cabello rojo del mocoso, sacudiéndolo un poco, para que entienda.

"Me tomó mucho trabajo encontrarte."

Y tiraba de las hebras rojas como si quisiera arrancárselas de golpe. "Mucho trabajo." Finalizó estrellándolo contra la puerta.

"Lo siento."

Era lo único que sabía decir.

"No sé porque me molesto en venir a buscarte. De debería dejarte a tu suerte. ¿Eso es lo que quieres no? Eso es lo que buscas…"

"No… no…"

Entonces detuvo el auto y tras las ventanas lo único que podían percibir sus ojos era pura oscuridad. Empezó a temblar cuando el marido de su mamá se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta donde estaba sentado él.

"Baja ahora mismo."

"No… no quiero… no…"

No iba a hacer que saliera jamás. Era demasiado peligroso, la calle estaba muy oscura y ese lugar era muy peligroso.

"No… por favor… no."

Lo arrastró a unos pocos metros del auto, mientras el chiquillo pataleaba por regresar al auto. Se aferró a su brazo, mediante el cual lo tenía asido del cabello. No iba a permitir que lo deje en ese lugar tan oscuro… era muy peligroso.

"Cállate de una vez. Acaso no es aquí donde te gusta tanto estar."

"No, no quiero… por favor…"

Estaba llorando desconsolado y ocultaba su rostro en el antebrazo de su padrastro. "Por favor… sácame de aquí, llévame a casa."

"Tú no te mereces la casa en donde vives, no mereces nada. Debería dejarte aquí, debería largarte a la calle de una vez. "

"No…no…"

¿A dónde iba a ir? No… no… Dentro de su casa estaba seguro, estaba a salvo de todos los peligros de la calle. Sólo tenía que hacer lo que le dijeran, obedecer a su mamá y al esposo de esta y todo iba a estar bien.

Todo iba a estar bien… Lo sabía por el modo que él le acariciaba el cabello, ahora si todo iba a estar bien.

**xxxXXxxxx **

Shiori estaba preocupada, muy preocupada por él. Huir de ese modo en medio de la noche. Cualquier cosa le hubiera podido pasar. De repente sería bueno llevarlo a una terapia, con una psicóloga como recomendaron en la escuela. Shuuichi no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía desde hacía unos meses y las cosas habían empeorado en los últimos días.

Su hijito siempre había sido un niño muy bueno, muy tranquilo, pero muy solitario. No salía a jugar con los demás niños y se la pasaba solitario en su habitación. Un par de veces lo descubrió hablando solo. Pensaba que era la radio la que estaba sonando, pero cuando entró encontró a Shuuichi hablándole a la nada. Cuando lo interrogó al respecto y volteó a mirarla… era como si estuviera frente a una persona distinta a su hijito. Alguien que lo miraba a través de sus ojos verdes, pero a quien no pudo reconocer.

No le prestó mucha importancia a ese episodio. Quizá debió hacerlo en su momento. Ahora quizá ya era muy tarde. Shuuichi nunca hacía esas cosas, llegar tan tarde a casa, querer escaparse de noche a la calle. Lo de sus pastillas fue demasiado.

Pero ahí estaba, mirándola mientras estaba reposando sobre su cama, con un aire de tranquilidad asombroso, como si nada estuviera pasando. Ese no era su hijo, esa mirada no le pertenecía al Shuuichi que ella conocía y había llevado en su vientre.

"¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálida. ¿Por qué no te sientas?"

Le dijo incorporándose sobre el colchón.

"Estoy bien hijo, es sólo que…"

Ese no era su Shuuichi, él no actuaba así, no la miraba como si la estuviera analizando, midiendo sus movimientos, estudiándola. "No es nada."

"Quizá necesitas descansar como siempre lo haces. Tú sabes, te tomas tus pastillitas y te vas a dormir y te olvidas de los problemas y todo eso. Es lo que mejor sabes hacer."

¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Ese no era su hijo.

Lo abofeteó entonces.

Ese no era su Shuuchi.

No le respondió cuando recibió el golpe. No le dijo nada, sólo se la quedó mirándola con sus ojos hirientes. ¿Quién eres tú? Quiso preguntarle, pero no pudo.

"Ahora vas a llorar. ¿Por qué lloras ahora? Todo lo solucionas llorando."

"No me hables así." Shiori apenas podía articular palabras por la sorpresa que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. "No me hables así." Y la voz se le desgarraba.

"¿Por qué no¿Por qué eres mi mamá? Ya me estoy aburriendo de esto, ya me estoy aburriendo de escucharte a ti y a tu marido y estoy harto de ustedes."

Gritó sacudiendo la cabeza con ira.

Shiori retrocedió hasta la puerta, aterrada. Ese no era su hijo, ese no era su Shuuchi…

La puerta se abrió dejando una salida para ella. Escapó cayendo en los brazos de su esposo.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí? Estas bien Shiori. ¿Te hizo algo?"

"Estoy bien." Respondió y quería salir de ahí a toda velocidad. Huir a su habitación, poder volver las cosas a la normalidad. A cuando todo estaba bien. ¿Qué había ocurrido con su familia, con su hijo?

"Todo está bien. Todo está perfecto, no pasa nada. Todo está bien."

El pelirrojo se sentó sobre la esquina de su cama y cruzó las piernas con aire de indiferencia. Estaba en problemas y lo sabía. Con el marido de su mamá no se podía jugar.

"Tú cállate de una vez. Mira lo que haces... mira como pones a tu madre."

Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero prefirió morderse la lengua. Ya se había metido en demasiados líos como para agrandarlos. Se moría por responderles a ambos, a gritos. Pero no, no era prudente. Tan pronto pudiera largarse de ese lugar, con el dinero que tenía escondido iba a poder irse tan lejos. No sin antes mandarlos al diablo un par de veces por lo menos.

Salieron ambos de la habitación dejándolo solo de nuevo. Se tumbó en la cama entonces. Aún estaba bastante adolorido por el episodio de la noche anterior.

**xxxXXXXxxxx **

Pasó una semana de encierro en su habitación. La situación no había hecho nada más que empeorar. Su mamá no le hablaba y no se atrevía a preguntarle porque. Algo había sucedido y no era nada bueno. No podía recordarlo. Había regresado a la escuela y tan pronto terminaban las clases regresaba inmediatamente a su casa.

El insomnio era lo que más lo atormentaba, sin las pastillas no podía dormir. Los dolores de cabeza eran su única compañía en su soledad. Pasaba las noches en vela, soñando despierto, con poder irse lejos. Pero sólo era un bonito sueño. Necesitaba las pastillas con urgencia. Tenía el dinero, pero no podía salir a comprarlas. Tampoco se las iban a vender sin una receta médica, como la que su mamá usaba para comprarlas.

De verdad las necesitaba…

Y ahí entraba el esposo de su mamá. A pesar de tantos años de vivir juntos en esa misma casa, nunca le había dicho papá, sino señor. Nunca se había comportado como un padre de todos modos. Cuando lo vio entrar se puso de pie, a la defensiva, nunca sabía que podía esperar de él.

"Has estado muy callado últimamente. Me imagino que te mueres por salir de aquí e irte a meterte quién sabe dónde, con quién sabe quien. "

¿Por qué le decía eso?

Se acercó a su lado, a sentarse junto a él. No podía evitar las ganas de saltar y salir corriendo de la habitación. Cerró los ojos para no tener que verlo más, era tan insoportable a veces tenerlo cerca, tan asfixiante.

"¿Me lo dirás por las buenas o voy a tener que sacarte la información a la fuerza?"

Y apretaba su cabello rojo entre sus dedos, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza de un tirón. Pero por más que le arrancara todos los cabellos, no le iba a poder responder, si antes no le formulaba la pregunta claramente. Porque no tenía idea a que se refería.

Y tampoco se atrevía a decírselo.

"¿No vas a hablar entonces?"

Por lo menos le daba una oportunidad antes de empezar a repartirle golpes.

Pronto perdió la paciencia y Shuuichi salió volando hacia un lado de la cama. Se quedó en el suelo un momento, como reponiéndose del golpe. Pero luego se levantó aunque adolorido. Curioso, el mocoso por lo general se quedaba en el suelo mientras lo llenaba de patadas.

"Déjame en paz de una vez."

Fue casi un susurro, se estaba reponiendo del golpe.

"¿Qué dijiste? "

No lo había oído bien sin duda. El mocoso nunca le respondía de ese modo, nunca antes se lo había permitido, no iba a empezar ahora.

"Me oíste bien, que me dejes tranquilo de una vez."

Esta vez lo pudo escuchar fuerte y claro. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Intentó entonces hacerle tragar las palabras que había acabado de pronunciar, pero el mocoso no estaba dispuesto a dejarle las cosas fáciles en ese momento.

"No me toques, no me vuelvas a tocar."

Gritó mientras se echaba para atrás evitando el golpe que iba dirigido hacia su rostro.

"No me vuelvas a tocar, maldita sea."

"¿A ti que demonios te ocurre?"

Y lo atrapó de los hombros, no sin experimentar la resistencia del mocoso.

"Suéltame maldita sea."

Y el chiquillo salió volando hacia la cama.

"No me vuelvas a tocar, no me vuelvas a tocar. Yo no soy el estúpido de Shuichi para que me estés tratando de ese modo."

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando al mocoso? Demasiados golpes en la cabeza lo habían puesto así seguramente.

"Te he dicho que no me vuelvas a tocar te he dicho. Aléjate… aléjate de mi."

Gritaba frenético tratando de evitar que se le acerque de nuevo.

"¿Qué te ocurre a ti?"

No podía ocultar su sorpresa. Algo extraño estaba pasando o el mocoso se había vuelto loco por fin.

"Vete de aquí, quiero estar solo."

Gritaba a punto de saltarle encima como un animal salvaje.

"Fuera de mi habitación."

Insistió amenazando con romper los vidrios de la casa a punta de gritos.

"No me voy a ir, estas en mi casa así que no me voy a ir."

"Entonces me iré yo. Ya estoy harto de este lugar, detesto vivir aquí. Tener que soportarte toda la vida, estoy harto."

Y se incorporó lentamente de la cama, midiendo sus movimientos, como si por un momento pensara que lo iba a dejar salir por esa puerta.

"A ti y la mamá de Shuuichi… ya tengo bastante de ustedes dos. Me largo de aquí."

"¿Ah si¿Y a dónde piensas ir?"

Al mocoso ahora sí que se le habían cruzado los chicotes. Nunca actuaba de ese modo, nunca antes lo había visto así. Era como si alguien se hubiera metido en su cuerpo y estuviera hablando a través de él.

"Eso es algo que a ti no te importa. Ahora déjame solo de una vez. No soporto tenerte aquí mirándome todo el rato."

Se estaba saliendo de control y no iba a permitirlo. Ya había sido demasiado después de todo. A pesar de las protestas del mocoso mal de la cabeza, lo tomó de los hombros y lo estrelló contra la pared una y otra vez, hasta que se tranquilizó.

"No me interesa quien seas tú, pero conmigo no se juega."

Y un último golpe reafirmó sus palabras.

"Espero que te haya quedado claro."

El mocoso cerró los ojos como si tuviera miedo de abrirlos de nuevo. De pronto temblaba sin poderse controlar.

"Sí… claro."

Respondió un momento después. Lo miraba con los mismos ojos verdes de siempre, pero con una expresión distinta, que nunca le había visto antes.

"Me alegra que nos entendamos entonces. Shuuichi."

Añadió.

"No soy Shuuichi."

"Ya veo… ¿Entonces quien en eres?"

Sería mejor seguirle el juego, por lo menos le daría algo de tiempo hasta que supiera que hacer con esta nueva situación.

"Kurama. ¿Ya me puedes soltar por favor? Me estas lastimando ¿Sabes?"

"Está bien, pero no quiero volver a demostrarte quien manda aquí."

"Yo tampoco."

Y regresó a sentarse en la cama.

"Ahora me puedes dejar solo, por favor. De verdad quiero estar solo."

Volvió a la carga. No se iba a dejar dominar como el idiota de Shuuichi.

"¿Dónde te metiste ahora? Traes el cabello todo enmarañado. Me puedo imaginar que andabas haciendo."

"Estaba por ahí, después de la escuela me fui a dar un paseo por ahí. He pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado aquí adentro, lo único que quería era tomar un poco de aire y eso."

"No te creo ni una sola palabra. Así que mejor anda inventando una excusa mejor para explicarme de donde sacaste esto."

En sus manos un fajo de billetes, de su dinero, el mismo que escondía bajo el suelo, bajo su cama. Había estado revisando sus cosas, esto no estaba bien.

"Dime de dónde sacaste esta cantidad de dinero y hazlo pronto porque bien sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes."

Estaba en serios problemas, esto no estaba bien.

"Sabes algo, de repente sería bueno que me ahorre los rodeos y tus estúpidas explicaciones y llame a la policía. "

"Lo robé. ¿Está bien? Lo robé. Llama a la policía si quieres, no me importa."

Claro que importaba, estaba en serios problemas. Ese dinero era su dinero y ahora iba a ir a dar a los bolsillos de ese imbécil. Tenía que recuperarlo de algún modo, no iba a permitir que se lo quitara.

"¿De verdad vas a hacer que me encierren?"

Murmuró sin estar seguro de haber sido escuchado. Esto no estaba bien. Algo tenía que hacer para recuperarlo, no se lo iba a regalar cuando a él le había costado tanto. Se le acercó despacito midiendo la distancia que los separaba, levantando los ojos hasta encontrar los de él. De pronto no quedó más distancia entre ambos.

"¿De verdad vas a hacer que me encierren?"

Preguntó de nuevo a modo de susurro, cerquita de los oídos de él. Despacito. Frotándose ligeramente sobre su cuerpo, despacio, como de casualidad. Buscando con sus manos lo que le pertenecía y estaba dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Tenía que funcionar.

Y así fue, recibió un abrazo de respuesta, con la presión suficiente para romperle la espalda. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, cuando sintió que una de sus manos enormes subía por su espalda hasta enterrarse en la maraña rojiza en la que se había convertido su cabellera.

"No me ensuciaría contigo, así que ni lo intentes."

Le dijo mientras lo sacudía con fuerza del cabello para luego lanzarlo sobre la cama.

No iba a ser tan fácil, después de todo nunca esperó que así fuera.

"Te acabas de bañar, por lo menos eso. Tienes el cabello aún mojado."

Le dijo mirándolo desde donde estaba parado, en medio de la habitación. No se le escapaba ningún detalle.

"Me das asco… No lo vuelvas a intentar… Así te bañes todas las veces que te de la gana… eso no va a cambiar las cosas. No lo olvides."

Entonces se quedó en silencio, sin más argumentos a la mano, sin saber como responder. Lo que sí sabía a ciencia cierta era que no iba a recuperar su dinero. Ya tampoco le importaba lo que le dijera, con tal de que lo dejara en paz. Aunque sabía que eso era algo que tampoco iba a conseguir fácilmente.

**xxxXXxxxx **

Podía recordar el haber pisado la escuela en la mañana, pero no como había terminado sentado en ese lugar desconocido. Los recuerdos lo abandonaban por momentos, pero lo que no lo abandonaba era el dolor de cabeza.

Estaba tan desorientado de pronto, como si hubiera abierto los ojos por primera vez y empezara a conocer las cosas. A su alrededor no había nada más que una casita de madera bastante vieja y alrededor de ella chatarra y demás materiales metálicos, esparcidos como si fueran parte del decorado del jardín.

"Hnn."

Pudo escuchar a sus espaldas. No se animaba a voltear, pero podía sentir una mirada recorriéndole la espalda, intensamente.

"Hnn…"

Sonó de nuevo y no pudo soportarlo más.

No debió voltear, así como no debió levantarse de su cama esa mañana y salir a escuela para dar a parar a quien sabe donde. Y con éste desconocido cuya mirada casi no podía tolerar.

De pronto lo miraba como si estuviera esperando que hiciera algo, que le dijera algo. Pero no sabía que hacer, una vez más no sabía como reaccionar;

"¿Te vas a quedar aquí todo el día?"

Ese extraño se dirigió a él y su voz venía cargada de fastidio. De repente debía pedir disculpas, por estar en ese lugar, de repente estaba estorbando como siempre lo hacia.

Al parecer no esperaba una respuesta porque se dirigió hacia la casita destartalada, caminando despacio. ¿Estaba esperando que lo siga?

No lo iba a hacer, pero tampoco sabía como negarse. Al final terminó levantándose despacito, siguiéndolo con pasos nerviosos.

¿Por qué actuaba así? Estaba de lo más extraño, después de la última vez quizá tendría porque estarlo. Entonces intentó voltear para ver si lo seguía, pero casi se va de frente porque en ese momento, el pelirrojo saltó sobre su espalda.

"¿Me extrañaste? Yo a ti mucho."

Y montado en su espalda le repartía sendos besos, apoderándose del lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

"Tonto. Hn… Bájate que pesas mucho."

Le dijo sin conseguir que le hiciera el menor caso. Al parecer había entendido todo lo contrario, porque se acomodó para no caerse. Debido a su corta estatura, las piernas largas del pelirrojo estaban cerca de rozar el suelo.

Sin mayor resultado entraron a la casuchita desvencijada. Por fin ahí se dignó a bajarse de su espalda.

"Hnn."

"Ya sé que estás enojado porque no pude venir antes… Es que no pude zafar y… eso no importa, ahora estoy aquí, Hiei."

"Sí ya lo noté."

No estaba de bueno humor y eso no era bueno. Después de todo lo que le había costado salirse de la casa y de la escuela…

"¿Estamos solos?"

"Hnn…"

"Osea sí…"

Y regresó a sus brazos. Hiei se había sentado sobre un silloncito a medio desarmar. Todo en esa casa parecía estar a medio desarmar. Se encaramó sobre las piernas cruzadas de Hiei, tan cortitas. Buscó sus labios y estos huyeron esquivos. Lo intentó de nuevo y ésta vez ya no pudo escapar de los suyos.

"Me hiciste falta, Hiei… me hiciste mucha falt...a. Ya no sabía... que hacer... para venir a verte…" Cubriéndolo de besos, no mentía. Era toda la verdad… sólo quería estar a su lado.

Pero Hiei no le respondía, él no era muy amigo de las palabras, las usaba poco, como si se le fueran a terminar. Y devoraba sus labios y prosiguió rumbo a su cuello, rumbo al sur.

Estaban solos y por lo menos lo estarían el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarlo. Tal y cómo la última vez…

En la que se quedaron solos y de pronto la ropa les empezó a estorbar…

Y luego buscaron un lugar más cómodo donde pudieran recostarse para seguir con los besos y caricias más elaboradas. Sobre la cama de Hiei, mirando por la ventana como avanzaba la tarde y le daba paso a la noche oscura…

Y se acaba el encanto… de reposar a su lado, cerca de su pecho… Levantarse y darse un baño rápido para irse y no saber cuando iba a volver…

Ahora estaba a punto de empezar el círculo vicioso de llegar y volver a partir, de acostarse y levantarse rumbo a la puerta, de transpirar por cada uno de los poros del cuerpo y bañarse para quitarse su olor.

"No me quiero ir."

Musitó como entre sueños, horas después, como siempre hacía después de terminar lo que habían empezado. Después de haber deshecho la cama en el proceso.

Un día de esos iban a terminar en el suelo y Hiei se iba a quedar sin donde dormir. Pero igual, valdría la pena.

"Hnn. Ya se ha hecho tarde..."

Anunció Hiei estirándose. Por la ventana la luna se asomaba curiosa, como dándoles una miradita.

"Kurama…ya se ha hecho tarde."

Pero este le daba la espalda a la ventana, negando la hora, negándose al tiempo.

"¿Me puedo quedar contigo Hiei? No me quiero tener que ir… no me quiero tener que ir nunca más. Por favor."

La de nunca acabar, siempre quería quedarse. Se acurrucaba sobre su pecho, tratando de ocultarse dentro de él, para que nadie lo encuentre, para no tener que separarse más.

Hiei fue el que rompió el encanto levantándose de la cama, en busca de la ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Como pétalos de una margarita deshojada, las prendas yacían en armonía con el desorden inherente de la habitación.

"No me quiero ir Hiei…"

Pero no había remedio. Lo sabía muy bien. Así que de nada servía negarse a lo inevitable.

"Algún día..."

Susurró sin voz. Respondiéndose a sí mismo se levantó. Podían terminar la sesión en la ducha, eso le quitaría en algo el malestar de tener que irse… Estirar los buenos momentos para que duren un poco más.

"Algún día."

Volvió a susurrar, prometiéndose a si mismo volver tan pronto pudiera.

**Continuará...**

**No olvides dejarme un comentario.**


	3. Pool of tears

Siento mucho la demora... Pero bueno, por fin actualizo. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo sólo escribo un fanfic. Gracias Por favor.

**3. Pool of tears**

**

* * *

**De pie frente al espejo del baño de su casa. Por lo menos estaba en casa de nuevo. Pero sin saber donde estuvo o que estuvo haciendo. Era bueno estar en casa y no afuera en la calle. No podía evitar sonreír ante esto. Iba a tener que salir y dirigirse a su habitación a enfrentar a su mamá y al esposo de esta. No servía de nada alargar la situación, ellos estaban en casa, esperando que saliera. 

¿Y qué les iba a decir? No tenía una respuesta.

Abrió la puerta tímidamente y se encontró con la imagen de su mamá, sentada en el comedor, de espaldas a él. Quiso acercarse a saludarla, correr a besar su mejilla como cuando llegaba de la escuela y ella lo recibía.

Cuando eran sólo ellos dos.

Pero ahí estaba la tercera persona interponiéndose entre ellos como siempre lo había hecho desde que apareció. Apenas lo tuvo a su alcance lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó arrastras a su habitación. No era que se estuviera resistiendo, era simplemente que no le daba ni tiempo para reaccionar por su cuenta.

Le quitó de las manos la maleta que traía y la vació en el suelo.

"Vacía tus bolsillos."

Ordenó. Y así lo hizo. No tenía nada en ellos, pero no fue suficiente. Su padrastro no confiaba en él así que prefirió comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Pero no había nada de lo que estaba buscando. A pesar de eso no se quedó tranquilo.

"¿Dónde estuviste?"

No servía de nada preguntarle, no tenía como responderle. Sólo bajó la cabeza asustado de mentirle. No iba poder engañarlo. Ya era bien tarde y no sabía, de nuevo donde estuvo durante todo el día.

"No traes dinero. ¿Dónde estuviste?"

"No… entiendo a qué se refiere con eso…"

"Mira, no estoy de ánimos para estos jueguitos tuyos."

Pero de dónde iba a sacar dinero él.

"Lo siento. "

Esas palabras salían de su boca con tanta facilidad.

Entonces su padrastro lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo sentarse sobre la cama. Estaba enojado con él de nuevo. Nada bueno iba a salir de esto.

"Sabes te traía una sorpresa… pero creo que no te la mereces."

Una sorpresa suya, no quería saber que era.

Se sentó a su lado. Lo miraba pero no quería devolverle la mirada. Solamente quería que se fuera. Quedarse solo de una vez.

"A veces te comportas tan mal y no me gusta tener que batallar contigo."

Lo rodeó con un brazo de los hombros y lo acercó hacia su cuerpo grueso, Tenía un olor peculiar, como el olor de la tierra húmeda.

"Pero quiero que sepas que no me gusta que juegues así. Así que más te vale irte con cuidado. No querrás terminar a estas horas de la noche en la calle."

"No…"

"Lo sé, imagínate terminar a estas horas afuera, en la intemperie, en la oscuridad. Con tanta gente peligrosa. Cualquier cosa te podría ocurrir… De nuevo. Sin un techo sobre tu cabeza."

"Eso no…"

"Con tantos peligros afuera... Entonces sé un buen niño y hazme caso en todo lo que te digo."

"Sí señor."

"Si no me dices donde estuviste hoy… lo entiendo… algún motivo tendrás para no querer contarlo. Aunque tu madre está muy preocupada por eso."

Quería responderle que en la escuela, pero no podía recordar si quiera haber estado ahí. Yo no lo recuerdo… quería decirle. Pero eso no era posible.

No podía regresar a casa sin una respuesta.

"Yo no tengo mucha paciencia y lo sabes bien…"

Le dijo y se levantó de su lado para abrir uno de los cajones del mueble junto a la puerta. Sacó algo de dentro y se lo aventó. Por poco le da en la cara.

"No te lo mereces."

Finalizó abandonando la habitación tan rápido que no le dio ni tiempo de replicar. Era un frasco de pastillas… de las que su mamá siempre consumía.

No perdió tiempo y abrió el frasco vertiendo su contenido sobre la cama. De pronto parecía un tesoro, no eran monedas de oro, era más valioso que eso. Entonces durmió tan placidamente, era tan feliz cuando eso sucedía. No soñaba nada y tampoco lo atormentaba la falta de recuerdos.

Cuando despertó su acostumbrado dolor de cabeza le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a agradecer por el regalo de la noche anterior.

Esa mañana estaba de tan buen ánimo que cuando bajó a desayunar mostraba una amplia sonrisa. Algo que no sucedía con mucha frecuencia.

"Buenos días mamá, señor."

"Buenos días."

Fue la única respuesta y de parte del esposo de su mamá. Ella estaba como ausente a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba sentado frente a él. Hubiera querido insistir hasta que ella contestara pero desistió, era su culpa que ella estuviera así.

"¿Vas a salir a algún lado hoy?"

"No señor, planeaba quedarme en casa si no les molesta."

Quería regresar corriendo a su habitación, encerrarse ahí y no salir más. Su buen humor era una sombra disolviéndose en el tiempo pasado. El dolor de cabeza le quitaba el apetito y provocaba náuseas en él. Comía muy poco últimamente y estaba perdiendo peso.

"Quizá sería bueno que salgas a tomar aire. Aunque quizá anoche tomaste demasiado, no sé donde estabas. Llegaste muy tarde."

"Lo siento… es que tuve que quedarme en la biblioteca estudiando un poco y..."

Quizá podía fingir que lo había recordado durante de la noche. No estaba seguro que se lo iban a creer.

"!Mientes!"

Gritó su mamá como si hubiera reventado la burbuja que contenía su voz y por fin escapaba del encierro.

"De nuevo estas tomando mis pastillas. Las encontré en tu habitación cuando fui a despertarte. No te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo."

Ella tenía razón, no podía negarlo, pero como decirle a ella, no iba a entenderlo, ni creerle si le decía que su marido había sido quien se las había dado.

Debió responderle sin duda, ella quería que dijera algo, pero sólo se quedó mirándola pensando que podía decir en su defensa.

**  
**"Yo estoy cansada de esto Shuuichi. ¿Por qué me haces esto?"

"Lo siento, lo siento mamá, yo no… es que…"

"Cállate, no quiero oír tus mentiras.

"Tu madre está dispuesta a internarte en un lugar donde puedas recuperarte."

Intervino el esposo de su mamá desde su puesto en la mesa. Con tanta tranquilidad, como si de pronto estuvieran discutiendo acerca de la película que vieron la noche anterior.

No, eso no. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Un lugar lejos de casa, todo por las pastillas, entonces dejaría de tomarlas, nunca más si era necesario.

"Está decidido Shuuichi, te voy a encerrar en un centro de…"

"! No!"

Gritó levantándose del asiento como si este estuviera cubierto de espinas.

" ! No quiero! "

Si lo internaban no iba a salir nunca de ahí, no iba a volver a ver a Hiei. No eso ni hablar, antes muerto.

"No se trata de lo que tú quieras. Está decidido."

Volvió a la carga ella con notas de amargura en su voz. De nuevo desconocía a su hijo, de nuevo tenía que ser otra persona la que hablaba a través de él, usando su cuerpo. Esos ojos no eran los de Shuuichi, con ese brillo furioso, ese no era su hijo.

"No vas a decir por mí, olvídalo, no necesito ningún tratamiento ni nada. Estoy bien, estoy mejor que tú, mucho mejor que tú que todo el día te la pasas durmiendo… en lugar de fijarte en…"

"!Ya basta!"

Intervino el marido de Shiori, de pronto se había olvidado que estaba presente.

"Vete a tu habitación y espérame ahí."

No podía desobedecerlo, pero tampoco negarse, aunque tenía tanta rabia contenida, con ganas de gritar y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Salió corriendo con ganas de correr a la puerta y al lado de Hiei.

Abandonó el comedor devorando la salida con ganas de correr a través de ella y entró a sus cuatro paredes de encierro, rabiando. No iba a permitir que lo encerraran de nuevo y en un centro de rehabilitación. No iba a pisar la calle de nuevo, no iba a ver a Hiei nunca más…

"! No!" Gritó mientras su cabeza iba a dar contra la pared.

Se estrelló de nuevo mientras que el dolor empezaba a desvanecerse para darle paso a la desesperación.

No, nonononoonononononono… Y la pared ya no dolía, ya no sentía su cuerpo mientras chocaba contra ella.

No iba a ver a la única persona por la que sentía algo….

Nonononononononononono.

Rabia que no cesaba, cólera contenida. Apretaba los dientes y abrió uno de los cajones del mueble de su habitación. Lo cerró con sus dedos dentro. Dolió muchísimo…. Como si se hubieran roto… pero el dolor despareció una vez más. Así que volvió a su ritual de estrellarse en las paredes para liberarse de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Una vez más y contra la puerta y cayó al suelo luego del golpe. Se dio en la frente y la cabeza le dolía sobre todas las cosas. Sangre tibia empezó a manar de la herida fresca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo estúpido? "

El marido de Shiori lo levantaba del suelo a donde había ido a parar.

"Mira lo que hiciste."

"Suéltame."

Susurró abandonándose totalmente.

"Estúpido mocoso."

Y lanzó sobre la cama.

"Eres más idiota de lo que me imaginé, "

"Déjame."

"Aquí no se hace lo que tú quieras. ¿O ya te olvidaste?"

"No, pero quiero estar solo."

"Olvídalo, ya hiciste bastante con lo de hoy. No va a ser fácil convencer a tu madre de que desistir de su idea. "

"No voy a dejar que me encierren."

"Te lo mereces por estúpido. Ahora escúchame bien. Ahora escúchame bien… mientras hagas lo que yo te diga todo va a ir bien. "

"Sí."

"Perfecto, nos vamos entendiendo."

"Pero que no me en…"

"Cállate. Cierra la boca de me encargo de todo. Tú mantén la boca cerrada y haz lo que te digo."

"Sí lo que tú digas."

Lo que fuera con tal de que se callara, el dolor de cabeza no hacía más que aumentar y hasta le estaban dando ganas de vomitar. Haría lo que le dijera, de la boca para afuera…

**OoooO**

"_Mientras hagas lo que te diga_." Quiere que me convierta en su estúpida marioneta de la cual puede jalar los hilos y moverlos a su antojo. Si eso quiere hacer de mí, pues no se lo voy a permitir. Si eso cree que lo siga haciendo…Ya me desharé de él. Yo controlo esta situación, yo controlo lo que me sucede, no él, no nadie.

Ahora tengo que sacármelo de encima de algún modo. Vamos Kurama, piensa, piensa, algo se me tiene que ocurrir…Mantenerlo contento para que me deje tranquilo y ella también, que me deje en paz, para que se le quiten esas ideas de encerrarme…

Se quiere deshacer de mí, pero yo me desharé de ella antes. Ella es la que debería ir a ese centro de rehabilitación, no yo, ella está mal, no yo.

Yo estoy bien, mientras le sonría a todo el que se me acerca, si tiene dinero…por supuesto. Necesito recuperar el dinero que él me quitó. Y era una buena cantidad, ya había juntado bastante. Después de todo lo que me costó…

Ni modo, no importa, el dinero se hace. Más pierdo tratando de sacárselo, se va a dar cuenta. Voy a conseguir de nuevo el dinero y me voy a largar de aquí tan rápido… Irme con Hiei sin ser una carga para él, pero irnos lejos. Donde no me encuentren… no importa donde sea, donde nadie pueda encontrarme. Empezar de nuevo y tener que dejar de hacer esto… Ver otra manera de pagar mis gastos…

Y ese tipo hace rato está que me da vueltas como una mosca que se quiere posar sobre la fruta jugosa. Me mira y se quiere acercar. Le devuelvo la mirada a ver si se anima. No me va a tener aquí esperándolo toda la tarde. Ahí viene… Mis ojos le confirmaron lo que estaba pensando.

"Hola."

Su voz es tan suave. Así será siempre o susurra por timidez. ¿O le da miedo? Será por el uniforme escolar que llevo puesto. Atrae muchas miradas.

"Buenas tardes."

Una venia, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Es tímido, podría decir que se sonroja. Retiro la mirada un poco, como si me diera miedo verlo a los ojos.

"¿Te gustaría tomar…algo?"

Me parece tan divertido esto. Me invita a cenar antes de llevarme a su cama. Debo tener cara de hambre o me está confundiendo con su novia. Le sonrío simplemente para ver que cara pone. Hambre no tengo, ni sed… sólo quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Se sonroja.

"¿A dónde me vas a llevar… oni-san?"

Esto empieza a aburrirme… Esta esperando que me comporte como su novia o que... No se ve muy mayor. ¿Tendrá auto¿A dónde planea llevarme a comer? Se me antoja comida chatarra, papas fritas y hamburguesa…. Eso quiero. Se pone colorado, de nuevo. Pretende escaparse, pasarse de frente a la cama. Lo siento, eso tendrá que esperar, despertaste mi apetito, ahora quiero comer.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

No tiene autor, así que me hace caminar junto a él. Poco más y me lleva de la mano… ¿Acaso me va a cargar cuando entremos a la habitación?

"Donde tu quieras oni-san."

Suena tan ridículo…Y mis pasos nos dirigen a donde yo quiero.

Creo que sólo tomaré una soda… algo para tomar.

"Vamos". Me dice él, quiere comer.. Pide comida para ambos. Se muere por probar otro tipo de carne… Lo veo en sus ojos, lo siento en sus gestos, lo veo en su manera nerviosa de mover las manos. Esto es un juego, las piezas están sobre la mesa… ahora es mi turno. Me toca hacer mi jugada.

"ya vengo… Voy a pedir hielo para mi soda, ya se calentó. "

"No, iré yo…Tú quédate aquí."

"No es necesario, oni-san… Yo puedo ir y…"

"Iré yo…."

Y toma mi vaso rozando mis dedos. Se ruboriza de nuevo… tan predecible. Con mi otra mano rodeo la suya y el vaso. Acariciándolo despacio sin dejar de mirarlo. Ahora va a tener que ir al baño antes de pasar por el hielo. O va a tener que ponérselos primero en los pantalones.

Se va, puedo ver como se va rumbo al baño. Predecible. Ni siquiera sé como se llama, no le he preguntado su nombre, no le interesa el mío después de todo. Kurama… Seguro me dice su nombre después, hará que se lo diga al oído… nah.

Debe estar en el baño pensando en mí. Que se quede ahí todo lo que quiera…Me da tiempo de acabar lo que empecé. Mientras tomo su soda… y le saco la tapa y… Menos mal que el líquido es oscuro… Da igual no notará nada. Se disuelve rápido.

Ahora a esperar que regrese. Va a tomarse su tiempo en el baño. Gracias Shiori, para algo sirven tus pastillas.

Ahí viene… se tomó su tiempo.

"¿Te hice esperar?"

"No, para nada."

"Entonces…"

Anda dilo, dime que ya quieres irte conmigo a otro sitio.

"Si quieres vámonos a otro sitio."

"Claro…"

Tómate la soda, tómate la maldita soda…. Eso….

"¿A dónde vamos?"

No es que me interese, la verdad, no me importa en lo más mínimo. ¿Ahora me va a tomar de la mano¿Cree que soy su novia o algo? Pero prefiere no responderme, sólo nos vamos para donde a él se le antoja. No está muy lejos de aquí, menos mal. No tengo ganas de caminar más.

Nos dieron una habitación en el tercer piso, el elevador está descompuesto. Por lo menos no es tan arriba.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

Me dirijo al baño y se me queda mirando. No me dice nada pero se queda con la pregunta en la boca. Lo veo que se sienta en la cama, parece que está mullida. No hay prisa, no va a venir a sacarme del baño, no se va a atrever.

Se echa sobre la cama ahora, mala idea. Pronto se quedará completamente dormido. Lo que me da tiempo para empezar a hacer mis deberes escolares. Si la maestra supiera que aquí es donde las hago. Me imagino la cara que pondría.

Ya se durmió, hasta acá escucho sus ronquidos.

Fue sencillo. Fue bastante sencillo esta vez.

**OoooO**

Temprano esta vez, no hay nadie en casa. ¿Ni siquiera ella? Shiori… No, ahí está. Me mira y desvía la mirada.

"Tengo que hablar contigo."

¿De qué? No tenemos nada que hablar tú y yo.

"Claro. "

"Ve a tu habitación y cuando venga tu papá, vamos a conversar seriamente."

Es que no puede pensar por si sola.

"¿Y por qué no ahora¿No quieres hablar? Hablemos entonces."

"Shuuichi, te he dicho que te vayas a tu habitación en este mismo momento. "

"Tú querías hablar, hablemos de una vez, mamá."

"Tú no eres mi hijo, no sé ni quien eres. Pero Shuuichi nunca me hubiera hablado así, tú no puedes ser mi hijo. "

Ella tenía toda la razón, yo no era su hijo. Pero se me queda mirando como si tuviera enfrente al diablo. ¿Acaso me tiene miedo? Le tiene miedo a todo, a lo que no conoce, a lo conocido, es patética.

"Déjate ya de esas cosas. No necesitas actuar de ese modo. Soy tu hijo aunque no lo quieras. "

Vamos Shiori, aceptarlo es el primer paso, aquí quien está mal de la cabeza eres tú.

"Vete a tu habitación en este instante."

Ahora se pone a llorar, que fácil es su vida. Todo lo soluciona con lágrimas. A ella eso le funciona. Cree que de ese modo se va a librar de mí. Eso es lo que quiere finalmente, cuando no puede con algo lo hace desaparecer.

"Me voy a mi habitación y luego que. ¿A dónde me vas a enviar?"

Ella me sigue hasta mi habitación, cree que no le voy a obedecer esta vea. Pues tiene razón, necesito darme un baño.

"Te dije que fueras a tu habitación."

"¿Me vas a obligar?"

Me gustaría verte intentándolo. Ya no está tu marido para que me mande a su gusto. A ver Shiori, hazlo por tu cuenta. Deja de ser una niña por una vez en tu vida y actúa por tu cuenta.

"! Shuuichi!"

Ahora se pone a gritar, en cuestión de segundos correrá a su habitación a encerrarse y llorar. No tiene el valor suficiente para vivir. Lo siento Shiori, si no puedes actuar por ti misma entonces no vales la pena. … Mejor anda a ahogarte con tus lágrimas y déjame a mi tranquilo.

"A mi me respetas, soy tu madre y me respetas."

"Ahora soy tu hijo, hace un rato no lo era."

"Cállate, cállate de una vez."

"Me he callado toda la vida…Eras tú la que quería hablar, ahora vamos a hablar Shiori. Me vas a escuchar así no te guste. Quieres saber que me pasa… Quieres saber que le está pasando a tu hijito."

"Vete a tu habitación, vete a tu habitación de una vez."

"!No! Ahora me escuchas. Sabes bien que me pasa Shiori. Mírame, sólo mírame. ¿Quieres ver quién soy? Mírame entonces. Mira mi cuerpo, mira las cicatrices que tengo. Eso es lo que soy, mira lo que me ha hecho tu marido."

"No, cállate, vete a tu habitación."

Me tienes miedo mujer, te estas muriendo de miedo. Tonta.

"Y esto es toda tu culpa."

La culpable de todo esto sabes bien que eres tú.

"Mírame Shiori, pasa tus manos sobre mi piel."

Abre los ojos maldita sea, mírame de una vez. Deja de hacerte la tonta y por una vez en tu vida has algo por ti misma. Deja a un lado tu pose de madre abnegada y sufriente. ¿No te cansas de fingir? Se va a ahogar en su llanto, va a formar un pozo, un charco si sigue llorando de ese modo. Quisiera ahogarme yo en el que formo con las mías.

"Ya vete… vete…"

Sabes que tengo razón, que todo esto es tu culpa. Pero no te interesa en lo más mínimo. No tienes porque importarme. Ya me voy, ya me voy a largar de este lugar. Espero pronto…

Ya me aburrí de tus lágrimas…

Deja de llorar, no hay porque llorar.

No te soporto Shiori. No tolero que llores de ese modo aunque no estés sintiendo nada.

No sientes nada. ¿Por qué lloras si no sientes nada?

¿Por qué estás llorando¿Por qué lloras¿Ha pasado algo malo?

¿Mamá¿Ha pasado algo malo?

No me gusta verte llorar, no quiero que llores. Es por mi culpa seguro.

"Mamá… No llores."

"Suéltame. No te me acerques."

¿Por qué no me dejas abrazarte? Mamá…. ¿Qué está sucediendo¿Qué te pasa a ti¿Qué pasa conmigo? Mamá, deja de llorar de una vez.

**OoooO**

Casi no me habla, mi mamá casi no me habla, se limita a llorar y pasa a mi lado. No me quiero quedar en casa y verla en ese estado. Es muy doloroso verla así. Sé que es mi culpa todo esto. Pero no sé que puedo hacer para remediarlo. Algo ha ocurrido y no puedo recordarlo. Por más que lo intente.

He intentado escribir lo que me sucede, pero lo único que consigo son páginas en blanco. Huecos más evidentes en lo que me pasa en el día. En la mañana escribo lo que estoy haciendo y en la noche tengo el hueco de durante el día, vacío. Es como si no viviera yo, en mi cuerpo, como si no estuviera presente.

Y en la escuela, los demás me miran como si yo estuviera loco. Los maestros lo han notado. Era lógico que la noticia se corriera por toda la escuela. Me dan ganas de no volver más, pero no tengo otro lugar donde ir para evitar estar en casa.

El esposo de mi mamá actúa extraño también. Me mira como si estuviera esperando que yo haga algo. De pronto descubro que me está observando. No me gusta como me mira. No es que haya sido siempre así. Ya no puedo recordarlo. Ayer me estrelló contra la pared y yo no había hecho nada malo. El no necesita excusas para lastimarme, pero esto fue demasiado.

Incluso lo escuché llamarme con otro nombre. Ahora mismo no lo puedo recordar. Pero lo hizo y luego se fue de la habitación.

No sé que es lo que está pasando. Ya no entiendo nada. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

En la escuela sé que lo que pasa. Nadie se me quiere acercar. Como dicen, las noticias tienen piernas… todos saben lo que me pasa, menos yo. Eso parece. Mejor así, casi no puedo recordar a nadie, sus rostros son nuevos para mí.

Prefiero estar solo.

¿Algún día me pasará lo mismo con mi mamá¿Ella me olvidará a mí? Quizá sea mejor así, que ya no la pueda recordar a ella. Que ella me olvide para no hacerla sufrir más.

De nuevo en casa. No tengo otro lugar a donde ir… Sólo aquí… No quiero entrar, pero mejor adentro que afuera…

Que lastima que no tenga a donde ir, ni a quien recurrir. De verdad no quiero entrar.

"Que milagro tan temprano en casa."

No le entiendo. Si hubiera llegado tarde me regañaría… Ahora actúa como si esperara que llegue a la hora de siempre. ¿Siempre hago eso¿Eso es lo que espera de mí? Ya no sé que es lo que debo hacer. Que es lo normal…

"¿No estuviste por ahí? Haciendo de las tuyas…. '

¿A qué se refiere con eso? No entiendo que está diciendo. Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación de una vez. Tengo tarea que hacer…

"Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo."

No me va a dejar ir. ¿Por qué no me suelta¿Por qué tiene que hacerme daño? Me está lastimando… Me duele cuando me aprieta así el brazo.

Pero ya debería estar acostumbrado…

"Deja de jugar conmigo… Deja de esconderte de una vez… Kurama."

Ahí vamos de nuevo. Es así como me llama. No sé a que se refiere con ese nombre.

"No… no entiendo que… quiere decir con eso… yo…"

"Sí, sí entiendes… entiendes perfectamente lo que quiero decir con eso. Así que ahora mismo quiero hablar con Kurama."

"No… entiendo… no entiendo… Mejor me voy a mi habitación…."

No me gusta como me mira.

"No te mueves de aquí hasta que hagas lo que te digo."

Pero… pero no entiendo… no sé que está pasando. No entiendo a que se refiere con eso.

"Si me explicara… a que se refiere…"

Lo dije en voz alta… no debí.

"Ven acá… la última vez funcionó así que…"

Suéltame… no entiendo que quiere, me quiere matar sin duda. La pared duele cuando se estrella contra mi cabeza. Me quiere matar, que lo haga de una vez… No entiendo que quiere conseguir, yo no entiendo nada.

"Maldita sea Kurama…. Maldita sea. Te voy a reventar la cabeza contra la pared hasta que salgas. "

Se volvió loco, me va a matar… me va a matar de una vez… y eso es lo mejor… así mi mamá va a estar tranquila…

"Kurama…"

¿Qué es eso¿Quién demonios es ese Kurama del que habla? No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dice… No entiendo nada…

Me duele, me duele… me duele…

Maldita sea… me duele… ¿Qué demonios quiere hacer este imbécil¿Acaso quiere matarme?

"Ya suéltame maldita sea… suéltame de una maldita vez…."

Se ríe como si esto fuera un chiste. Me duele mucho, me hizo daño, más de la cuenta. Hasta estoy mareado… Mi espalda, me duele como si me hubiera caído de un edificio.

"Así que ya apareciste."

"Me lastimaste…"

"¿Acaso estás llorando¿Ahora vas a llorar¿Ah?"

No puedo evitarlo, las lágrimas se me salen, me duele de verdad. Ahora nos vamos a ahogar con mis lágrimas. No son de tristeza, son falsas, si son de dolor son falsas.

**OoooO**

No me acuerdo de nada. Ese imbécil me pegó demasiado fuerte en la cabeza… Hasta ahora me duele… Idiota… Ahora quiere que haga algo por él.

Quiere que sea su marioneta a cambio de no encerrarme en un asilo para enfermos mentarles. El que está mal del cerebro es él. A él es a quien deberían encerrarlo y destruir la llave… Mi cabeza, me duele demasiado… Se me va a reventar…

De buena gana no haría nada por él…

Me sigue doliendo… Me las va a pagar…

"¿En qué piensas?"

Ah cierto…

"En nada. En nada, lo siento…"

Un cliente, me consiguió un cliente. Que amoroso es, me consiguió un cliente para que pueda recuperar el dinero que me robó. Dijo que me puedo quedar con el dinero, pero él quiere que le lleve unos papeles importantes. De acuerdo, si con eso me deja en paz.

Ahora a dejar que me toque, que me acaricie, mi cliente. No tiene idea de quien soy, ni quien me mandó a robarle los documentos de su nuevo proyecto. Si supiera…

Por lo menos tiene las manos suaves. Por lo menos hasta ahora me está tratando bien… Está bebiendo un montón de licor. Que tome todo lo que quiera…

Me sirvió a mí. Los menores de edad no deberían tomar. ¿Sabes? De todas maneras hay muchas cosas que no deberían hacer. Un poco no me va a hacer daño…

"Sabe bien esto… ¿Qué es?"

"Cognac."

Sabe bien, a estas alturas cualquier cosa sabe bien. Se bebe un trago más y yo ya me terminé mi parte. Me empieza a doler la cabeza. De nuevo.

Esta va a ser una larga… noche.

**OoooO**

"Lo hiciste bien."

¿Ahora me vas a acariciar la cabeza como si fuera tu hijo¿Cómo si estuvieras orgulloso de mí? No hace falta que me lo digas. No me interesa escuchar tus comentarios. Es más no quiero oírte.

"Ahora lárgate que no te quiero ver por aquí."

Era de esperarse… Ya hice lo que me pediste, lástima que no me vas a dejar en paz.

"Voy a tomar un baño."

"Ya es muy tarde, vas a despertar a tu madre."

Como si me importara lo que le pase a ella. De todos modos no se da cuenta de nada. Al menos eso es lo que pretende. Por lo menos tú caes en sus juegos.

"Necesito bañarme. Por lo menos eso déjame hacer."

"Te quedaste con el dinero. Eso es suficiente, ahora desaparece."

El dinero que tú me robaste.

"Voy a tomar un baño y no me importa lo que digas."

No me provoques. Mejor sigue haciéndolo. Veamos que dicen en tu oficina cuando se enteren lo que le hiciste hacer a tu hijastro por conseguir unos cuantos documentos. Les va a encantar oírlo de mi boca, sobre todo cuando tu compañero, con el que me hiciste…. Con el que estuve, me reconozca… Debería hacerlo. Hasta me dio su teléfono.

"No me retes mocoso."

"Tú tampoco. "

**OoooO**

Yo no me quiero quedar en este lugar. Ella no me quiere mirar, mi mamá no quiere que me le acerque de nuevo. Yo no me quiero quedar aquí. No me gusta, me quiero ir a casa. Por favor…

No entiendo nada de lo que ocurre. No sé como ocurrió esto, no puedo recordarlo.

"Te lo advertí estúpido. Te dije que no me desafiaras."

¿De qué estaba hablando él? Yo no quiero quedarme en este lugar, lejos de mi casa, quiero ir a casa. Por favor. No me gusta estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

No entiendo que está sucediendo. No entiendo como pasó esto. ¿Qué ocurre conmigo¿Por qué ya no puedo recordar nada de lo que sucede?

"Pobrecito muchacho, tan jovencito."

¿Por qué me tengo que quedar aquí¿Es por qué me olvido de las cosas¿Por eso? Ya se hartaron de mí, ya lo notaron. Por eso me van a dejar en este lugar como si estuviera loco. Sólo necesito quedarme en casa y no salir de ahí, ya se me va a pasar esto. Hasta el dolor de cabeza se me va a pasar y no…

"Le haremos unos exámenes. Por el momento será mejor que se quede internado, hasta poder determinar su condición."

Mi mamá no decía ni una sola palabra mientras el doctor me examinaba. De repente no le importaba más lo que me suceda. No es justo, yo no me quiero quedar aquí. Este lugar me pone nervioso, me están dando ganas de vomitar. No me quiero quedar en este hospital.

"No…"

"Tranquilo muchachito, tranquilízate."

La mujer vestida de blanco que está a mi costado, la miro y seguramente más tarde no voy a poder recordarla. Quiere que me tranquilice, como si pudiera hacer eso. Como si fuera tan fácil.

"Quiero irme a casa."

"Shhh. Ya luego vas a ir a tu casa. Cuando te mejores vas a ir a tu casa."

Ella no entiende, ella no entiende nada. Me tengo que ir a mi casa, no me puedo quedar aquí, es demasiado peligroso estar fuera. No sé si es de día o de noche. Aquí no hay ventanas. ¿Por qué me dejaron en este lugar que no tiene ventanas¿Cómo voy a saber que pasan los días¿Cómo voy a saber cuando es de noche?

"Por favor… déjeme ir a mi casa, señora enfermera… por favor."

"Tranquilito niño, ya vamos a llegar a tu habitación. Por ahora te vas a quedar aquí y luego ya vendrán a verte tus familiares y no me des problemas porque no tengo mucha paciencia."

No me está escuchando, ella no me está escuchando. No… nooooooo…. Me tengo que ir a mi casa. Ella no entiende… ella no entiende.

Suéltame, me tengo que ir a mi casa.

"Que te quedes quieto niño. Ya vamos a llegar a tu habitación y no me des más problemas…. ¡Que te quedes quieto maldición! "

"! Suéltame, suéltame maldita sea! Déjame maldita enfermera estúpida…"

No me vas a detener, me quiero largar de este lugar y no me vas a detener. No me van a encerrar en este sitio. Estúpido Shuuichi, por tu culpa pasa esto. No me van a encerrar, nooooo.

La maldita tiene fuerza. La lancé contra la pared, por lo menos me soltó.

Ella empieza a gritar, a pedir ayuda. Lo siento, para cuando alguien te escuche ya voy a estar lejos de este lugar. Se acabó, me largo de una vez, no me importa donde, pero no me van a encerrar aquí.

Maldita Shiori, esto es culpa suya. Eso es lo único que ella quiere, deshacerse de mí. Ni le importa como, con tal de liberarse de mi. No importa, ya no me importa lo que le pase a ella.

Este lugar no tiene fin. No puedo regresar por el mismo camino por donde vine. Hay tantas puertas, esto debe ser una pesadilla. ¿Dónde está la maldita puerta? Ahhhhhhhhh ¿Dónde? No me voy a quedar aquí, así que ni me busquen, ya no me busquen, no me van a encontrar.

"Ahí estás. Detente."

Ya déjenme tranquilo. Deben estar locos, ustedes deben estar locos. Eso es, yo no. No me van a encerrar, no me van a encerrar.

"Agárrenlo."

Si me dejan ir no me vuelven a ver, se los juro. Suéltame, suéltenme estúpidooos.!

"Quédate quieto mocoso, te estás haciendo daño, quédate quieto."

Más daño me hace quedarme aquí que la mano sobre mi nuca. No me duele, aunque me estrellen contra el piso, no me duele.

"Suéltenme, suéltenme, ya… yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Me mordió, agárralo bien, me mordió."

"La camisa de fuerza, rápido."

"Nooooooooo, noooooooo…noooo."

"Sujétalo bien, cuidado que muerde, pónsela, rápido."

"Amárralo bien, que no se suelte."

"Noooooooooo, noooooooooooooo."

Malditos, suéltenme de una vez. Suéltenme que me tengo que largar de este lugar para no volver jamás.

"Sujétalo bien, la cabeza, que no se de contra el suelo."

"Iyaaaaaa…. Nooooooooooooo, suéltame, malditos…"

No va a ser fácil, pero no se va a quedar así. Yo no me voy a quedar aquí, no me voy a quedar encerrado en este lugar. No, no,no,no,no,no,no,no.

¿Por qué no hay ventanas en este lugar? Maldición por que no hay malditas ventanas en este lugar.

"!Hieeeeiiiiiiiiiii.!

**OoooO**

¿Me extrañas Hiei¿Piensas en mí¿Te acuerdas de mí por lo menos?

Ya no sé si es de día o de noche. Ya no sé que día es. No me interesa saber. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces la misma enfermera idiota abre la puerta y la vuelve a cerrar. Usa los mismos zapatos siempre, afuera estaba lloviendo seguro. Estaban sucios de loco.

¿Te estás mojando Hiei?

No me quiero mover. Estoy oliendo horrible, no sé desde cuando no me baño. Me pica el cuerpo, la cabeza. Me pica mucho. Tengo tantas ganas de rascarme hasta que mi cráneo sangre. Pero no me puedo mover con esta cosa envolviendo mi cuerpo. Y mis ojos están cubiertos de legaña. Aunque se lavan solos a punta de lágrimas, lágrimas de mentira. En verdad no me siento triste, sólo me quiero ir de aquí.

No quiero comer. Así la idiota esa, la de los zapatos cochinos intente obligarme. Si me suelta la voy a asesinar. Se lo dije y se la creyó. Mejor así, así no se me acerca más. Me va a ver un médico, dice. De nuevo. Ya me han visto ¿Cuántos¿Doscientos? No me he dado cuenta, estaba durmiendo. A la fuerza, no quiero dormir más, no quiero dejar de ser Kurama. No me quiero olvidar de ti un segundo Hiei.

No me quiero olvidar de ti. Si lo hago nunca voy a salir de este lugar.

¿Qué haces ahora Hiei¿Qué hora es?

No escucho nada. No es que me hayan tapado los oídos, es simplemente que no hay sonido que pase bajo la puerta. Por más que me quedo quieto, no oigo nada. Sólo cuando alguien se acerca. Me voy a volver loco si sigo así. Quisiera escuchar música, tu voz sería mucho pedir. Incluso si muevo mis piernas casi ni salen sonidos. Tendido sobre la cama parezco un gusano envuelto en tela blanca. Todo es blanco rayando en lo gris. Mi cabello es lo único que le quita lo aburrido a la habitación y la tonelada de legaña que cubre mis ojos.

No me he bañado y si no lo hago pronto me voy a morir. Necesito el agua para limpiarme un poco. No me gusta estar sucio. Así no vas a querer estar conmigo Hiei, si estoy sucio.

Y ahí viene la de los zapatos mugrosos, viene acompañada de otros dos idiotas. Me tiene miedo como la tonta de Shiori.

"Así que estás despierto."

No soy de dormir con los ojos abiertos. Puedo estar muerto. La gente muere con los ojos abiertos. Están de cabeza, son mis ojos. Por lo menos así sus zapatos no se ven tan sucios. Hoy les voy a dar más trabajo, sólo para entretenerme. Levántenme si pueden, no peso mucho, pero hoy tampoco tengo ganas de comer.

Tampoco de caminar.

"Ya chiquillo, no la hagas difícil…"

No tengo hambre, no quiero comer, quiero que me saquen de aquí.

"Levántate que el doctor te va a ver. Estás todo sucio. Sería bueno que tomes un baño."

Por fin. Buenas noticias, ya era hora. Ya me van a soltar para dejar que me bañe.

"Entonces sácame esta cosa."

Ya me duelen los brazos. Me la dejan puesta demasiado tiempo, cuando me ponen a dormir me la quitan, pero cuando me despierto la tengo puesta de nuevo.

"Debería enseñarte modales chiquillo."

Ya cállate y quítame esto de una vez. Ya se me adormecieron los brazos.

"¿Dónde está la ducha¿Hay agua caliente?"

"De verdad que necesitas que te enseñen modales mocoso."

**OoooO**

Toneladas de mugre. Ya no me acuerdo cuando me sentí tan bien bajo la ducha. Sin duda contigo Hiei. Sólo pienso en ti. Tú eres lo que me mantiene vivo en este lugar. ¿No dijo el doctor que serían unos días? Ya ni sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Por lo menos Shiori debe estar feliz de que esté aquí y no molestándola en su casa.

Estúpidos doctores. ¿Qué esperan para dejarme ir? Me están observando como si yo fuera un animal de laboratorio. Todos me miran en este maldito lugar. No me puedo bañar tranquilo, siempre tiene que haber alguien vigilándome. La enfermera me dijo que si me portaba bien iba a poder salir a pasear al jardín.

La voy a asesinar en el jardín. Eso quise decirle. Se parece tanto a ella, a Shiori. No físicamente, esta es una mujer mayor, mayor que Shiori. Si no por su actitud de hacer como si no pasara nada malo. Me estoy pudriendo vivo en este sitio y ella hace como si no estuviera pasando nada.

Igual que Shiori. Yo me puedo estar muriendo, pero ella no se da cuenta de nada.

Por lo menos no tengo que ver a su marido. Ese miserable, ese maldito. Por lo menos no tengo que verlo más. No será así cuando me vaya de todos modos. Imbécil, por lo menos ya no me va a poner las manos encima. Pero igual me las va a pagar. Por su culpa estoy aquí, por culpa de él y de Shiori. La convenció de hacerlo. No fue difícil, ella también quería. El doctor me preguntó cien mil veces de donde me salieron tantas marcas en el cuerpo. Fue él, le grité y hasta me puse a llorar. Esperaba haberlo metido en problemas, pero no me creen. Estoy loco, por eso estoy enterrado vivo en este lugar, es lógico que no me creyeran.

Me las hice yo mismo, eso es lo que dijeron, lo que dijo él, lo que dijo el doctor… Lo dijo Shiori.

Es más estúpida de lo que la imaginé. Casi tanto como el doctor…

Yo mismo me hago estas cosas.

Que gracioso.

"Oye mocoso. Sal de una vez que no estás en un hotel. No te voy a esperar todo el día."

¿Por qué no puedo disfrutar un momento a solas? Digo, en la ducha. ¿Qué si no salgo¿Vas a venir a sacarme? Eso funcionaba con Hiei, sólo que me gustaba cuando entraba a la ducha conmigo.

Cualquier cosa por quedarme a tu lado Hiei.

"Ven a sacarme si tanto quieres que salga."

"No te va a gustar mocoso. Te voy a sacar de las greñas así que sal y sécate de una vez."

"Ven a sacarme."

Idiota.

Y ahí viene y está furioso. Vamos… Podemos jugar un rato, si con eso me dejas tranquilo y disfrutar mi baño en paz. Le sonrío y me sonríe también. Imbécil.

"Hay espacio aquí, si quieres que salga, sácame."

Entonces una de sus manos viene hacia mí, rozando mi costado. Esto fue fácil.

Pero lo que hace es cerrar la llave del agua. Idiota.

"Te dije que salieras chiquillo. Y no me gusta repetir las cosas."

Maldición, me va a sacar el cabello con todo y cabeza si no me suelta.

"Vístete de una vez. ¿O también quieres que te vista yo?"

"No, déjame… Yo puedo solo."

Imbécil.

**OoooO  
**

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy Shuuichi?"

Como quiere que me sienta con esta cosa envolviéndome el cuerpo. Me la apretaron demasiado, no puedo respirar. Y no soy Shuuichi.

"Bien, me siento bien."

Ya me harté de este lugar, voy a salir sí o sí.

"¿Ah sí? Veamos…"

Se pone a leer unos papeles que tiene entre sus manos. Ya déjame que me largue. Estoy perfectamente bien, no tengo nada de malo.

"Lo que sí, estoy un poco incomodo con esto puesto. ¿Me lo podría quitar por favor?"

No me presta atención, está demasiado ocupado leyendo los papeles que dicen que estoy loco. Idiota.

"No puedo respirar con esto puesto."

"Ah… Haré que te lo quiten, espera."

No puede hacerlo él mismo. ¿Para qué es doctor si no puede hacer algo tan simple como soltar las correas de esta cosa y dejarme un momento libre?

Y Ahí entra uno de los enfermeros y por fin me libera de este suplicio.

"Muchas gracias. Ya me estaba empezando a lastimar."

Una sonrisa, hace tiempo no sonrío. No sé. ¿Desde cuando estoy encerrado en este lugar?

"Así que ya te sientes mejor. ¿No?"

"Ya no me duele la cabeza y me siento más tranquilo."

Mentira, la cabeza me va a explotar, pero si sigo aquí dentro así será.

"Entonces ya podemos quitarte los sedantes y la camisa de fuerza."

Por favor.

"De acuerdo… Lo que sí veo es que no estás comiendo."

"No puedo comer con esa cosa puesta. Siento que me ahogo. No es que no quiera hacerlo, es que me siento mal, No puedo pasar los alimentos… doctor."

Y me mira, no se traga mis mentiras.

"Ya veo…Entonces te dejaremos sin los sedantes y la camisa de fuerza. Mañana te haremos otros exámenes y veremos como sigues."

¿No me van a dejar ir aún? Maldición. Ya lo sabía. Pero por lo menos no me van a tener amarrado con esa cosa que apenas me deja moverme. No importa que no me den de alta ahora, de todos modos no quiero volver al lado de Shiori y su marido. No importa.

"¿Pero puedo tomar algo de aire? Es que… "

"Claro, puedes dar un paseo por el jardín. Le diré a la enfermera que te lleve. Ya puedes regresar a tu habitación."

Gracias estúpido.

**OoooO**

"No sé que estás tramando, pero no intentes nada chiquillo."

"Tengo un nombre, es Kur… Shuuichi."

A ver si puedes recordarlo enfermera idiota.

"Ya te digo, que no se te esté ocurriendo dar problemas Shuuichi, que yo misma te guardo en tu habitación y no te dejo salir más."

Me gustaría que lo intentaras.

"Acá estamos. Date unas vueltas por ahí, no te acerques mucho a la reja chiquillo. Que no te vea haciendo nada indebido, ya sabes."

A mi no me amenazas, tonta. Pues con razón no quieres que me acerque a la reja, si es lo más fácil de sortear. Incluso las paredes no están tan altas. Mírame todo lo que quieras, no voy a escapar en tus narices. No va a ser problema salirme por esas rejas tan bajas. Lo que va a ser difícil va a ser salir de mi habitación. De ahí llegar al jardín no es muy difícil.

Hiei…

¿Me extrañas?

¿De verdad me extrañas Hiei?

Yo no dejo de pensar en ti.

**OoooO**

El doctor no mintió, no me pusieron los sedantes, ni la camisa de fuerza.

Hiei…

Afuera está tan oscuro…

La puerta no fue ningún problema. Bastó poner una piedrita en la cerradura… Pero acá afuera está tan oscuro… Si voy a salir de aquí, no tengo porque tener miedo… No tengo porque estar asustado de la oscuridad…

Aunque me den escalofríos.

Ya falta poco. No hay nadie cerca, por lo menos no hay peligro a la vista. Me provoca hacer ruido, tanto que todos los pacientes de aquí se despierten de una vez. Nada. Con esos sedantes uno no se despierta ni aunque despegara un avión a su lado.

Está tan oscuro…

¿Por qué no puede haber algo de luz aquí?

Me pone muy nervioso tanta oscuridad. Hiei, si estuvieras aquí seguro te reirías de mi. ¿No?

No me gusta tanta oscuridad, me trae malos recuerdos.

Malditos recuerdos…

Recuerdo que tenía pantuflas blancas, con orejas de conejo. Me abrigaban bien los pies por eso las usaba. Y salí de mi habitación, él me fue a buscar… Me pegó en la cara tan fuerte que saltaron unas gotas de sangre sobre mis pantuflas.

Le pedí perdón pero no sirvió de nada. Me volvió a pegar y no sabía para donde correr. Me dio miedo. No me acuerdo de más, sólo mis pantuflas embarradas con lodo. Estaban sucias, pero seguían en mis pies. Ya no se notaba la sangre… Pero dejé algunas huellas… sobre el suelo de la cocina cuando entramos.

Me las quité en el pasillo, porque seguía ensuciando. Quise tomar un baño porque mi cabello estaba muy sucio. Pero no me dejó ir al baño. Me hizo contarle todo. Me dijo que le tenía que decir lo que pasó. Yo no quería porque si lo decía iba a ser cierto entonces. Miraba mis pantuflas de conejo, mientras me obligaba a contarle todo.

Me volvió a golpear y lo hizo hasta que hice lo que me dijo que hiciera. No me puedo acordar de nada más. Nada más pasó. Nada más puedo recordar...

Sólo que fue mi culpa lo que pasó y mi mamá nunca debía de saberlo.

Malditos recuerdos… Ya estoy afuera…

¿Por qué tenía que justo venirme a la mente…?

¿Por qué la calle tiene que estar tan solitaria?

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí¿Qué me pasa¿Dónde está mi casa?

No puede estar sucediendo esto. Debe ser una pesadilla… Si cierro los ojos de repente… de repente… se pone más peligroso… Quiero irme de aquí. Quiero irme de este lugar… ¿Dónde está mi casa? No sé, no me acuerdo de cómo llegar…. Estoy perdido….

Estoy perdido….

**Continuará...**


	4. Our Loneliness

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un fic. ****Lamento la demora, ya regresé de mi letargo y mi siesta en laureles. Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado. Quizá esté algo confuso en los dialogos y ello. Si tienen alguna duda por favor haganmelo saber. **

**Gracias por leer. **

* * *

**4. Our loneliness**

Hay demasiado silencio. De nuevo. Algo malo va a suceder. ¿Por qué no puede sonar algo de música? ¿Dónde estoy? No me puedo mover…no puedo respirar. ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo llegué a este lugar?

"_Gris."_

Me duele la cabeza.

¿Dónde estoy?

La cabeza me va a reventar.

"_Todo esto es culpa tuya."_

No, no sé de que me estas hablando.

"_Lo arruinaste todo."_

No. Cállate. No te quiero oír, no es cierto.

"_No me voy a callar, ya me he callado bastante. Por culpa tuya estas aquí. Y nos vamos a quedar el resto de nuestra vida."_

Cállate, ya cállate. No te escucho, no te escucho, no te escucho.

"_Finge que no me oyes, finge que no te grito y no me escuchas y sigue arruinándolo todo. Yo puedo sacarte de aquí y alejarnos del mundo. Es lo que necesitas." _

No, no puedo confiar en ti.

"_Deberías estar muerto. Quien te ha salvado siempre soy yo."_

No es cierto.

"_Si no hubiera sido por mi, ahora estarías muerto. ¿No te acuerdas?"_

No, no quiero saber. No Ya déjame en paz.

"_Soy yo quien te mantiene vivo, soy yo quien te da el motivo para vivir. Tenemos un motivo, tú lo sabes. Hiei nos espera."_

Yo no conozco a nadie que se llame así.

"_Eres un idiota, por eso estamos en este lugar. Y nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre, nos vamos a podrir en este sitio… Eso no lo voy a permitir. "_

Silencio, déjame vivir… tranquilo.

"_¿De verdad quieres que me vaya Shuuichi? Quieres que te deje solo. Quieres quedarte solo. La soledad es peligrosa, muchas cosas te pueden pasar. Por lo menos estoy yo para protegerte"_

No quiero que te vayas, sólo que no me digas esas cosas. De verdad, no quise ofenderte, no quiero que te vayas.

"_Me necesitas, sin mi…"_

No sería nada.

"_Eso…"_

¿Dónde estamos? ¿Tú sabes donde estamos?

"_En una pesadilla, nada de lo que sucede aquí es real. Tienes que tener cuidado. Aquí todo es peligroso, es mejor salir."_

Es mejor ir a casa.

"_Sí. Tenemos que encontrar nuestra casa. No te preocupes, yo te llevaré a casa. Confía en mi."_

Entonces…

"_Tienes que hacer lo que yo diga, si no habrán muchos problemas."_

Yo siempre me meto en problemas.

"_Déjamelo a mi Shuuichi, yo me encargaré de todo."_

No sé.

"_No hay nada que temer, yo me encargaré de que nadie más nos haga daño."_

Kurama…

"¿Hn?"

Quiero ir a casa.

**OoooO**

No es una buena idea, el doctor me hace demasiadas preguntas. No quiero contestarlas, no sé que decirle. Sólo quiero irme a casa. Quiere que le hable de mi familia, pero casi no recuerdo nada. No sé que decir.

"¿Cuándo eras niño a que te gustaba jugar?"

Mi juego favorito…No tengo.

"Lo siento, no puedo acordarme de eso."

Me da vergüenza no poder contestar a sus preguntas. No sé que decirle ni que hacer. Sensaciones, sin embargo, eso es lo que viene a mi mente. Sabores, colores, pero como charcos profundos, no puedo ver dentro de ellos mis recuerdos.

Casi no puedo recordar nada.

El doctor me mira, se está impacientando. No puedo dejar de temblar, hace frío aquí, demasiado frío. La habitación esta helada, me duele le cabeza.

"Me gustaría regresar a mi habitación, me siento un poco mal."

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

"Me duele un poco la cabeza."

No debí decírselo, no es bueno que lo sepa. No es bueno que nadie se entere de nuestros problemas. Esto no esta bien, el doctor se me acerca, pone su mano sobre mi frente. No quiero que me toque.

"_Tranquilízate Shuuichi, si te pones así va a ser peor. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte. No pasa nada. "_

"No tienes fiebre. ¿Sólo dolor de cabeza es lo que sientes?"

Me siento mal, me siento mal, me siento mal… La cabeza me va a estallar…

"_**Yo me encargo de todo…"**_

"Sólo es un poco de dolor de cabeza, ya me va a pasar, con un calmante o algo. No es nada serio."

El doctor nos mira, nos analiza con sus instrumentos. No hay nada que temer, no hay problema, te dije que me encargaría de todo. Pronto saldremos de aquí y todo estará bien por fin.

"_Tenemos que irnos a casa." _

"Has podido dormir mejor estas ultimas noches. ¿Algún sueño extraño? ¿Recuerdas que soñaste anoche?"

Nada, yo no sueño nada.

"Creo que no soñé nada doctor, no puedo recordarlo. Pero dormí bien."

"_No pudimos pegar el ojo, el dolor de cabeza era demasiado intenso."_

Es mejor que no lo sepa. Que nadie lo sepa, ni siquiera Hiei. Hay cosas que no le podemos contar.

"Las noches anteriores. ¿Algún otro sueño?"

"Soñé algo horrible."

Shhh, no es bueno pensar en eso Shuuichi. El no quiere saber de eso, nadie debe saber de eso. Nadie. Nunca. Nadie.

"No, nada doctor."

Nos pone en frente un papel y un lápiz. Tenemos ganas de llenarlo de letras, de trazos. Es mejor no hacerlo, él nos está estudiando, nos pone trampas. Cualquier cosa es valida para tenernos aquí encerrados. Toma apuntes, sin embargo.

"¿Cuándo podré ir a casa?"

No me mira, sigue anotando. Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. ¿Acaso no me oye?

"¿Cuándo?"

"Eso es algo que debes conversar con tus familiares."

¿Esto es una broma? ¿Acaso no es él quién decide? ¿Acaso no es un doctor?

"Si algún día vinieran a verme…"

"Ciertamente nunca vienen. ¿No son de lo peor?"

Lo son, son lo peor que me pudo haber pasado.

"Seguro."

"Tu madre, ella nunca viene a verte. ¿Sabes por qué lo hace?"

"No lo sé, supongo que anda ocupada."

Durmiendo todo el día, repleta de pastillas que buena falta me hacen ahora. No, ya no las necesito.

"Sin duda que si. Ella siempre actúa así. ¿No?"

"_No puedo recordarlo."_

"No sé."

"¿Pero ella trabaja, de dedica a algo?"

"! Podemos dejar de hablar de ella!"

No debí gritar, no debí, no, no debí.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es tu madre?"

Prefiero olvidarla completamente para no gritarle lo que de verdad pienso de ella. Fue su culpa, por ser tan débil.

"_No, ella no hizo nada, ella es buena…"_

"! Cállate ya!"

Me duele la cabeza, me va a estallar, de verdad necesito un calmante. Duele demasiado.

"¿Por qué la desprecias tanto? Te ha hecho algún daño."

"_No, no, no, no. Ella nunca, ella nunca…"_

"Cállate, cállate."

Cállate Shuuichi, cállate de una vez.

"Ella es la peor persona del mundo y lo sabes bien… "

"¿Por qué? Dame una razón."

Maldito doctor, maldito Shuuichi. ¿Ves lo que haces? Viste lo que hiciste. Ahora nos va a descubrir y nos vamos a quedar aquí el resto de nuestra vida. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué nunca más vea a Hiei? El doctor ya se dio cuenta, ya nos mira raro, ya nos descubrió.

Ahora tenemos que arreglar esto. De algún modo…

"Dame una razón. Dime, estoy para escucharte."

Maldito doctor como insiste. No tenemos nada que decirle, nada más que mentiras. Díselas tú, eres bueno mintiendo también, cuando dices que la quieres, cuando dices que aún quieres a Shiori después de todo el daño que nos ha hecho.

"¿Shuuichi?"

"¿Ah?"

"Te hice una pregunta."

"_Respóndele al doctor, Shuuichi, dile cuanto la quieres, eso es lo que quiere oír."_

"Yo, yo… ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?"

**OoooO**

Quisiera oír algo de música…

Si no estuvieras conmigo estaría tan solo.

"_Deberías quedarte solo, te lo mereces por ser tan estúpido."_

Quizá tengas razón.

"_Siempre tengo razón. Necesito un cigarro, salir de aquí, tomar un baño, sí, eso me haría bien. Anoche soñé con Hiei, lo extraño mucho."_

Me gustaría conocerlo algún día.

"_Es una gran persona. Lo supe desde el momento que lo conocí. Alguien que te ayuda desinteresadamente tiene que ser buena."_

Suena interesante.

"_Lo es. Quiero volver a su lado, lo necesito .No te voy a decir porque. Es mejor que no lo sepas. Ahhhh ¿Cuánto tiempo más sin verlo? Se va a olvidar de mí. ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi Hiei? Si me ves de nuevo. ¿Me reconocerías? Es como si hubiera pasado un siglo, un milenio. No siento el tiempo. Ya no soy yo mismo. Este lugar me pone mal. Necesito salir."_

Tenemos las uñas un poco largas.

"_También nos hace falta un corte de cabello."_

¿Podré volver a la escuela? Estoy perdiendo muchas clases, no me gusta perder clases.

"_Eres un aburrido, sólo piensas en eso, en sobresalir del montón de mediocres. ¿Para qué ser el mejor si a nadie le interesa un comino que lo seas? Date cuenta que no me tienes a nadie más que a mi."_

SI estudio mucho puedo acceder a una beca e ir a estudiar a otro lugar… Lejos de él.

Y de casa…

"_Es lo único bueno que se te ha ocurrido hasta ahora. ¿Crees que nos va a dejar ir tan fácil? "_

No lo sé. Pero con una beca…Igual ella se va a tener que quedar con él.

"_Deja de pensar en Shiori que a ella no le importas nada. Nos odia, me odia. Lo que quiere es que desaparezca. Quieres eso y quedarte completamente solo acaso."_

No.

"_Entonces…"_

Me gustaría verla de todos modos. Saber que esta bien.

"_Sin duda esta mejor. Pero ya, me aburres."_

¿Soy muy aburrido Kurama?

"_Demasiado aburrido Shuuichi, demasiado."_

**OoooO**

_Ahora me siento peor… Cuando me dijeron que tenía visitas me trajo mala espina._

"¿Qué quieres aquí?"

Ya van a ser seis meses, medio año. Ya ni sé cuanto. Me siento peor, mucho peor. Voy a vomitarle los zapatos.

"Pórtate bien mocoso. Si vine a verte no es porque quiera ver tu rostro de estúpido."

Pues ya somos dos. No es que nos muramos por verte. Este lugar no es el paraíso, pero por lo menos estamos bien. ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? Aquí no me puedes hacer daño.

"Me enteré que intentaste escapar."

"No pensabas que este lugar es un paraíso, estoy harto, ya no resisto un momento más."

"Es culpa tuya. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?"

Maldición, no tengo porque escucharlo. Quiero que se vaya, si para eso ha venido, que se vaya. Si no tiene nada bueno que decirme.

"¿Hasta cuándo voy a estar aquí? Puedo ser mucho más útil afuera, hasta pueda que te guste. ¿No?"

"No te me acerques demasiado mocoso. De verdad que debería dejar que te pudras en este lugar. Creo que te va bien, quizá en unos cuantos años puedas recuperar la cordura."

"Ya me aburrí de tanta charla. ¿Has venido sólo a eso? No me digas que mi mamá te mandó a buscarme."

"Algo así."

No puede ser cierto, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ella no se acuerda de nosotros, no le importamos. Debe ser una broma o esta tramando algo. Tiene miedo que yo diga algo, que le eche en cara todo, que grite todo lo que nos ha hecho hasta ahora. Sería muy interesante. ¿Qué cara pondría el doctor cuando se entere de **todo**?

"No te creo."

"Ella está enferma. Tu madre está muy enferma, por tu culpa."

"_No puede ser, por eso ella no venía a verme. No es que no me quisiera más… "_

Debe ser una trampa, no es bueno creerle ni una palabra.

"¿Voy a poder ir a verla o que?"

Con tal de salir de aquí.

"Para eso vine por ti."

Por fin voy a salir… Podré ir a ver a Hiei, por fin… ¿Me extrañas Hiei?

"_Quiero verla…Ella está muy mal. ¿Verdad? Lo sé por la cara que tiene, no se ve bien. Ella debe estar muy mal. Mi mamá."_

"Entonces de verdad voy a poder salir de aquí."

"No quiero perderte de vista más tiempo. Igual tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes."

"Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas…"

"No habrás hablado más de la cuenta. ¿Verdad?"

"Quizá sí, quizá no. El médico que me atiende está de lo más interesado en mi caso. Me hace muchas preguntas, demasiadas y en cualquier momento va a conseguir que le diga todo lo que tú no quieres que se sepa."

"Seguro ya te acostaste con él."

No ha sido necesario, aunque por salir de aquí…

"Igual, si se entera de esas cosillas, puede que no me crea, como que puede que sí Y si lo convenzo para que investiguen. De repente pueden averiguar algo interesante. Quien sabe…"

No le gustó mi comentario, me aprieta el cuello y ya me empieza a faltar el aire. No tiene paciencia, tampoco o tengo de eso.

"Suel.."

"Te voy a llevar a casa, mocoso, pero más te vale que te comportes bien. Por tu propio bien te lo digo. Porque puedo hacer que tu vida sea mucho más miserable que esto. No me retes."

No va a ser mucho tiempo, apenas ponga un pie fuera de aquí no me vuelves a ver.

**OoooO**

Sabía que estaba mintiendo, sabía que era una trampa. No importa. Con tal de estar a tu lado no me importa nada. Apenas entramos a la casa… No iba a dejar que me encierre de nuevo. No soy un animal para estar encerrado.

Es hora de ir a tu lado. ¿Aún me recuerdas Hiei? ¿Aún me quieres aunque sea un poco? ¿Me reconocerás aunque me vea tan mal? Por lo menos me quité esa ropa de hospital. Pude cambiarme y salir a toda velocidad. No iba a dejar que me encierre de nuevo. Ya no voy a volver más.

No hay vuelta atrás.

"Kurama."

"Sabía que te ibas a alegrar de verme."

Sonreír es tan fácil cuando tienes motivos para hacerlo. Por fin te puedo ver de nuevo. Déjame abrazarte Hiei, déjame que te bese. Tengo tanto que contarte. Pero sólo me deja entrar a su casa, me deja dirigirme a mi lugar favorito, sobre su cama. Ahora podemos volver a nuestros asuntos, a donde nos quedamos.

Sólo me mira. No va a decirme nada, voy a tener que hacerlo yo.

"Yo también te extrañé Hiei. Lamento haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Hasta tuve miedo de volver a…aquí y no encontrarte. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y ahora si me quedo contigo a tu lado."

Cruza los brazos, pero me sigue mirando. Ya no me gusta esa mirada. ¿Ahora que sucede?

"¿Pasa algo malo? Dime. ¿No te alegras de verme?"

"No es eso."

Suspira. Hiei nunca suspira. Algo malo está sucediendo. ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado que las cosas por fin han cambiado? Ya no me quiere.

"Entonces dime que sucede."

"No puedes venir y aparecer y desaparecer de pronto. Eso es lo que sucede."

"Pero lo estoy haciendo ahora. Ya no me voy a ir más, ya no tengo a donde ir. Por fin me botaron de mi casa y no tengo donde quedarme. Eso es lo que quieres saber. ¿Quieres la historia completa? Te lo diré todo si quieres oírlo."

No puedo convencerlo. No cambia de expresión. No debí venir, no sé que hacer. No tengo a donde ir.

"Por favor dime algo. Aunque sea dime que me vaya y lo haré. Si eso quieres me voy. Si no me quieres ver más me largo."

"Kurama."

"Si eso quieres me largo. No debí venir en primer lugar. Ya sabía que te habías olvidado de mí. No importa, no importa."

No importa, no importa.

"Puedes quedarte si quieres."

Ya me había olvidado de su incapacidad para demostrar sus emociones. Estaba preocupado, eso es lo que sucede. No se si deba decírselo todo, o mentir de nuevo. No puedo contárselo, no me va a querer tocar de nuevo. Es mejor que no lo sepa nunca. Es mejor así.

"Yo te amo."

Eso es lo único que es verdad en mi vida.

"Hn. Eres un tonto. Desapareces como si te tragara la tierra y ahora vuelves como si nada."

"No como si nada. Vengo a recuperar el tiempo perdido."

"Hn. Eres un tonto."

Seré lo que tú quieres que sea, Hiei. Mientras pueda estar a tu lado, lo que sea.

**OoooO**

Esto es lo que tanto necesitaba. Estirarme en su cama, con él a mi lado, abrazándome, abrazándonos. Con su rostro hundido en mi cuello, con su respiración soplando mi nuca. Ya no me duele la cabeza, el dolor se disipó cuando llegué a sus brazos. Ya va a amanecer. ¿Desde que hora lo estuvimos haciendo? Por eso terminamos tan cansados.

No tengo ni ganas de levantarme para ir al baño. La calle está tan silenciosa, apenas si se asoma tras la ventana. Hiei tiene que poner cortinas. No, mejor que se quede así, la noche sólo se ve bien a través de su ventana.

Me extrañaste, estuviste muy solo. Sólo me dices esas cosas cuando estas encima mío, cuando me cubres de besos. No importa cuando lo hagas. Ya no vamos a estar solos. ¿No? Nuestra soledad…

Ya no vamos a estar solos nunca más.

No me quiero levantar de su lado. Es Hiei quien está a nuestro lado, no alguien de por ahí. Además no quiero despertarlo. Duerme profundamente, como un tronco. Además no estamos solos, en el cuarto contiguo… ¿Habrán podido dormir? Espero que sí. Yo ya no puedo dormir más, no sé porque. ¿Es esto verdad no? Hiei está a mi lado, no estoy soñando.

No puedo remediarlo.

Lamento despertarte.

"¿Qué tienes? ¿No puedes dormir?"

"Hiei. ¿Tú eres Hiei verdad? Dime que eres de verdad, que no estoy soñando."

"¿De qué estas hablando?"

"Hiei… dime que no eres un sueño y que de verdad estoy a tu lado."

"No estas soñando ahora cállate y déjame seguir durmiendo."

Es él, estoy seguro de ello, es mi Hiei.

**OoooO**

"No pude dormir anoche. Entre Keiko que se levantaba cada diez minutos y ustedes que casi tiran la pared… Es demasiado."

Kurama sonreía nervioso con una taza de café en la mano. Hiei se estaba poniendo colorado, pero lo escondía bien tras una mueca de enojo. Keiko se desplazaba pesadamente por la mini cocina hasta que por fin se tumbó pesadamente sobre una silla.

"Que bueno verte de nuevo Kurama. Te desapareciste un buen tiempo, te extrañamos."

"Sí y veo que han estado ocupados."

"Sí, muy ocupados. Ahora vivimos juntos y aún tratamos de acomodarnos. Es un poco difícil, pero ya que va a llegar uno más a nuestra vida. ¿No? Y se mueve como si estuviera en una fiesta. Pon tu mano aquí."

Ella rió acariciando su enorme vientre. Habían pasado muchas cosas en su ausencia, cuando dejó de verla ella parecía aun alfiler, ahora casi no podía con su humanidad. Aceptó de todos modos la invitación muerto de ganas por palparle la barriga. Pronto unas vibraciones a modo de golpecitos que ella mencionaba.

"Ya quédate quieto ahí dentro. Estas feliz porque tu tío Kurama ha venido a vernos. Todo el día se está moviendo, no sabe cuando quedarse tranquilito."

"En eso es igual a su padre."

"¿Qué dices enano? No te metas conmigo que no estoy de buenas esta mañana."

"Hn."

Hiei se recostó sobre la pared sin prestarle atención al padre del niño. Era fascinante la ausencia de paciencia de Yusuke esa mañana, una noche de desvelo y estaba listo para asesinar a quien se le pusiera en frente.

"¿Acaso quieres pelear?"

Insistió.

"Hn, como si pudieras ganarme."

Keiko puso su barriga entre los dos y fue automático el regreso de la calma. Entonces ella volvió a tumbarse sobre su asiento, parecía que hasta le causaba un esfuerzo agotador respirar.

"¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros Kurama?"

Ella sonrió de nuevo al ver su expresión asombrada. Era cierto que las paredes eran delgadas, pero al parecer eran de papel. Si duda habían estado escuchando su conversación anoche. Eso y algo más, sin duda.

"Bueno… si ustedes no se oponen, la verdad es que no tengo a donde ir."

La verdad es que contaba con quedarse, porque no contaba con el embarazo de Keiko y que ella viviera ahí. Hiei no le había dicho nada, no hubo tiempo de preguntarle tampoco.

"Estamos iguales dijo ella, yo también me quedé sin un lugar a donde ir. Mis padres se enteraron de que estaba embarazada y trataron de que aborte. Pero como no pudieron lograrlo y yo me opuse a ello, me echaron de mi casa. Al principio no sabía si venir aquí, a buscar al papá de mi hijo, pero este me encontró vagando en un parque. Me trajo para acá y ahora estamos juntos."

Yusuke se le acercó y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

"No iba a dejar a la madre de mi hijo y a mi hijo en la calle. Además no sabía que iba a ser papá. Ahora que lo sé… Vaya, ya me empieza a doler la cabeza de nuevo."

"Yusuke… El bebe no es un dolor de cabeza. Lo será cuando nazca, no ahora."

Ella reía mientras lo seguía regañando. Kurama no sabía que tan ciertas eran sus palabras acerca del bebe que estaba esperando. Si es que de verdad lo quería tener o no tuvo de otra que aceptar no abortarlo. ¿Era eso ser una madre? Traer niños al mundo sin preocuparse más por ellos. Como Shiori hacía, que hacía mucho había dejado de preocuparse por lo que le fuera a pasar.

**OoooO**

"¿En qué estas pensando?"

A pesar de su enorme vientre, no perdía la energía para desplazarse por el minúsculo lugar donde ahora habitaban cuatro personas.

"En… Nada… En nada…"

Keiko acababa de llegar de la escuela y ahora seguro se iba a tumbar en su silla antes de empezar a preparar la cena. Ya no usaba más el uniforme escolar, este le dejó de quedar hacía ya tres meses.

"Entonces me puedes ayudar con mis deberes escolares."

Reía, ella siempre reía como si todo lo que hablaba fuera una broma, un juego. Tenía que reconocerlo, admiraba su modo simple de ver las cosas. Cuando quedó embarazada no se hizo ningún problema, decidió tener al niño aunque el mundo se opusiera. Se quedó sin un lugar donde vivir y se fue a un parque a pensar que iba a hacer. Los problemas se le iban solucionando conforme iban apareciendo. De ser una adolescente embarazada, abandonada y sin hogar, pasó a ser flamante "esposa", ama de casa y madre de tres personas antes de dar a luz. Ella era una madre para Yusuke, una madre para Hiei y ahora tenía planes de adoptarlo a él también.

Su corazón era más grande que su panza.

"Este niño no sabe cuando quedarse quieto. Creo que ya tiene ganas de salir y conocernos a todos en persona."

Era a veces irritante el modo como ella tomaba las cosas, siempre a la ligera. Estaba por dar a luz y no tenía un lugar a donde ir, ni dinero con que pagar el hospital. El niño no tenía una cama en donde dormir y ella se la pasaba muerta de risa todo el día.

"Mañana me toca ir a las sesiones pre-natales. Es bien divertido, de todas las mujeres que acuden yo soy la más chiquita."

Se acariciaba el vientre, como queriendo tranquilizar a quien residía dentro.

"Sabes algo. A veces me da un poquito de miedo."

La miraba sin prestarle demasiada atención. Ella era bastante agradable y la consideraba mucho, pero debía reconocer que no la creía capaz de preocuparse por nada.

"Me da miedo que cuando nazca el bebe…Yo no pueda ser una buena madre para él."

Eso era muy pronto para saberlo.

"Me da miedo morirme en el parto y no ver el rostro de mi hijo. He hablado con Yusuke acerca de esto y le he dicho que si me muero quiero que se encargue de hablarle de mí todos los días y que le diga que lo quise mucho. Pero él es medio desmemoriado, si me pasa algo le puedes recordar que lo haga. ¿Por favor Kurama?"

Ya sabía que ella iba a salir con algo así. Keiko volvió a reír.

"La verdad que sí tengo miedo, miedo de no poder criar a mi hijo, de no poder verlo crecer. Me han dicho que soy muy joven para tener niños, que no debí, que tengo riesgo de perderlo, de morirme yo. Pero eso no me importa, con tal de verlo. No sabes cuanto lo quiero, las ganas de ver su carita."

Ella estaba llorando, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y estrellarse sobre su vientre.

"Yo no soy mamá aún, pero, pero de verdad estoy muerta de miedo."

Y se reía nerviosa a pesar de que lloraba.

"Me gustaría que mis padres entendieran lo importante que es para mi esto, tener a mi hijo. Me da mucha tristeza que ellos no lo vean, que no quieran conocerlo. Va a ser muy lindo. Quisiera que mi mamá me acompañe a dar a luz. De verdad tengo mucho miedo."

No sabía que decirle, no sabía como tranquilizarla. Ella quería que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero lo más probable es que fuera todo lo contrario. Sólo la miraba, no sabía que más hacer.

"Lo bueno es que siempre encuentro gente que me ayuda, siempre hay gente buena en mi camino." Se secó las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos. De pronto sonrió de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"La semana pasada me ofrecieron regalarme algunas cosas para el bebe. Va a ser un niño, yo lo sé. Mañana Yusuke no me va a poder acompañar a mi sesión y… ¿Crees que puedas ir conmigo mañana? Es que necesito traer lo que me van a dar para el niño y la verdad es que no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo. Esta barriga pesa demasiado."

"Claro, te acompaño."

"Gracias, no es muy lejos, no hay que caminar demasiado. Bueno, no demasiado." Se mesaba el cabello que se le escapaba de una colita con que lo sujetaba. Luego sus manos volvían a su vientre, acariciándolo.

"Me gustaría ver a mi mamá, lastima que ella no me quiera ver a mi."

De nuevo una nota de tristeza se diluyó en sus palabras.

"Contigo puedo hablar de esto. Eres como yo, tampoco tienes a donde ir. Con Yusuke no puedo, él se pone de mal humor cuando toco el tema de mi familia. Pero lo bueno es que está muy feliz de que por fin vamos a tener una, nuestra propia familia."

¿Familia? Eso sonaba tan bonito en teoría, eso era algo de lo que además carecía en esos momentos. Mamá…Shiori, no movía un músculo por él, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Era mejor no pensar en ella, no traerla a sus pensamientos. Aunque tenía que aceptarlo, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, pensaba en ella a cada momento.

Como dos caras de una misma momeada. Keiko mortificada por poder tener a su hijo, y Shiori… Seguro ella estaba más feliz libre de él.

No, no estaba bien pensar en ella. Ella no representaba nada en su vida. Ahora que podía estar al lado de Hiei, ahora que iba poder quedarse con él, Shiori no tenía nada que pintar en la escena.

Ella no existía, ella no existía más…

"_Quiero irme a casa… De verdad quiero irme a casa…"_

Pero si estaba en su casa, ese era su hogar ahora, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Shiori, ella siempre traía los malos momentos a la vida… Ella era quien hacía que se sintiera tan mal…

"Kurama… ¿Estás bien? ¿Kurama? No me asustes…"

Gritaba Keiko nerviosa. Algo no estaba bien, él de pronto empezó a temblar violentamente.

"Kurama… ¿Qué tienes?"

_Una mujer embarazada…_

"¿Quién eres tú?"

**Continuará...**

**Espero pronto, igual dejame tus comentarios gracias, por favor. XD **


End file.
